The Drama
by Pwenth
Summary: Furihata Kouki terhadap Akashi Seijuurou dari perias wajah, lawan main, asisten pribadi, teman, kekasih, sampai pendamping hidup! AkaFuri fanfiction! AU! CHAPTER 4 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

An AkaFuri Fanfiction!

SeiKou Imagine!

A stupid story

By

A stupid brain!

LinD Present

.

THE DRAMA

.

Romance, drama, comfort

.

T (teen)

.

Multichapter

.

©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Summary: Furihata Kouki terhadap Akashi Seijuurou dari perias wajah, lawan main, asisten pribadi, teman, kekasih, sampai pendamping hidup!

.

Warn: Typo(s) like an amoeba, OOC, OC, blurr story line, Boyslove! AU!

Enjoy this story, LeChi!

.

CHAPTER 1

.

"Ayumi, aku tahu tidak ada alasan untukmu menolakku," pemuda itu berucap angkuh. Seketika aroma kekuasaan menguar di udara.

"Menolakmu? Apa maksudnya?" si gadis justru terbingung dengan ucapan sosok laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Kau, jadilah kekasihku." Kendati nada dan ucapannya adalah perintah dan bukannya permohonan, tak lantas membuat rona merah enggan hinggap di pipi gadis itu. Semerah helaian rambut pemuda yang menginginkan dirinya untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

"Akamura-kun... Kau sungguh tidak romantis." Si gadis tersipu malu. Tangannya mengepal lemah dan memukul pelan dada pemuda itu, dengan sorot manja di matanya.

Dan kemudian mereka berpandangan, saling melemparkan senyum.

" _CUT!_ "

Adegan selesai. Akashi Seijuurou menghela napas pelan dan segera menyingkir dari _spot_ perekaman. Segera ia duduk di kursi santai, dengan sebuah payung besar yang melindunginya dari sengatan matahari. Tidak lama ada seseorang yang menghampirinya dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Dan aktor muda itu merasa belum mengenal orang ini.

"Kau, _make-up_ _artist_ baru?" Akashi bertanya dengan pandangan menyelidik dan menilai.

"B-bukan! Aku hanya menggantikan saudaraku yang berhalangan datang. A-apa anda keberatan, Akamura-san?" orang itu menjawab sambil menunduk, membuat helaian coklatnya menjuntai menutupi wajah.

"Kau memanggilku... Akamura?" Akashi berujar heran. Ternyata masih ada orang di dunia ini yang tidak mengetahui tentangnya. Apa tidak ada televisi di rumah orang ini?

"Bukankah nama anda memang Akamura Seishou? Nama lawan main anda memang Hanata Ayumi, 'kan?" Orang itu, si pemuda berambut coklat, kini mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya yang beiris coklat berukuran kecil memancarkan kebingungan, oh, dan kepolosan.

"Bodoh. Namaku, iya, tapi hanya di dramaku saja. Lagipula terserah dia mau memakai nama asli atau tidak. Kau tidak tahu nama asliku?" Dan gelengan lugu yang membalas perkataan Akashi.

"Baiklah. Beritahu namamu." Kali ini anggukan lugu yang Akashi terima.

"Namaku Furihata Kouki." Senyum pemuda berambut coklat itu terkembang.

"Akashi Seijuurou," Akashi berucap singkat. Selanjutnya ia tampak merogoh isi dalam tasnya. Dan setelah sekian detik ia mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam tas, dengan menggenggam sebuah gunting merah.

"I-itu untuk apa, Akashi-san?" Furihata bertanya takut-takut. Tanpa sadar kakinya mundur selangkah.

"Hm? Gunting ini? Aku sedang tidak bawa ponsel, dan tidak ada yang bisa aku mainkan selain benda ini," ujar Akashi dengan entengnya. Sementara Furihata sudah merinding disko sekarang. Tanpa sadar dia mundur selangkah lagi.

"Hei, Kau 'kan _make-up artist_ sekarang. Kenapa malah berdiri disitu saja? Cepat selesaikan wajahku."

Furihata Kouki bergidik ngeri. Tapi toh ia cepat-cepat melaksanakan tugasnya. Daripada kena sambitan gunting, ia membatin pasrah.

Maka langkah pertama yang Furihata lakukan adalah mengelap keringat pada rupa Akashi yang, jujur ia akui tampan. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, karena takut pada Akashi serta guntingnya, Furihata mengelap keringat yang membanjiri wajah aktor muda berambut merah itu. Sesekali matanya mencuri pandang pada Akashi, dan selalu berakhir dengan dirinya sendiri yang merasa ketakutan. Sebab Akashi akan selalu tahu dan balik menatapnya sambil mengayunkan gunting.

"Kau... lumayan menarik. Lihat," Akashi berujar dengan seringai misterius.

CKRIS (sfx gunting)

"Guntingku saja tertarik padamu." Aktor muda yang sudah paten dengan label _absolute_ itu memandang geli Furihata yang sudah gemetar ketakutan dan pupil matanya yang kian mengecil. Dan yang paling menghibur adalah ekspresi _make-up artist_ baru itu saat menatap helaian rambut coklatnya yang secara dramatis jatuh perlahan ke tanah. Korban gunting Akashi. Yang entah sudah urutan keberapa.

'Hiii...! Seram, seram, seram! Renai...! Cepatlah sembuh dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaanmu!' Furihata membatin miris. Dalam lubuk hati paling dalam dia mendoakan Renai, sepupunya, agar cepat pulih dari sakitnya agar dia tidak perlu menggantikan gadis itu lagi. Karena sungguh, ia menderita tekanan batin disini. Dan tidak seperti hukum fisika, ia hanya bisa diberi aksi tanpa bisa memberi reaksi. Kira-kira seperti itu, hanya bisa pasrah.

"Hei. Kau belum selesai dengan wajahku," Akashi berujar dengan nada datar. Matanya yang berlainan warna memindai sosok di dekatnya yang hanya bisa mematung dan menatapnya dengan pancar ketakutan dan keluguan. Seperti anak kecil. Oh bukan, seperti chihuahua. Ya, sepertinya cocok dengan Furihata Kouki.

"B-baik, baik!"

Pemuda bersurai sewarna imitasi tanah itu gelagapan. Tubuhnya gemetar gugup dengan latar belakang suara jantungnya sendiri yang berdegup tidak karuan. Dengan perlahan dipoleskannya wajah rupawan Akashi dengan bedak. Tidak butuh waktu lama atau pun riasan wajah lainnya. Selain karena permintaan Akashi pribadi, tanpa bedak pun wajah Akashi sudah sangat sesuai dengan karakter Akamura Seishou yang ia mainkan. Angkuh, berkuasa, intimidasi, dan... menyeramkan. Untuk kata terakhir Furihata menambahkan sendiri.

Polesan terakhir. Furuhata menghela napas lega dan segera beranjak dari sisi kanan Akashi, meninggalkan posenya yang agak membungkuk saat membenahi bubuhan bedak pada wajah aktor yang mainannya gunting itu.

Akashi hanya diam memperhatikan Furihata yang dengan segera pergi setelah merampungkan tugasnya. Iris _heterochrome_ nya tak berhenti memindai sosok pemuda itu hingga hilang dari pandangan, tertutupi manusia lain yang berlalu-lalang.

ΠLinDΠ

"Akamura-kun, benar kau tidak keberatan untuk mengantarku pulang? Rumah kita tidak searah, 'kan?" Ayumi, yang kini menjadi kekasih dari Akamura Seishou, menanyakan kembali keputusan pemuda itu untuk mengantarkannya sampai ke rumah. Memang benar mereka sepasang kekasih, tetapi gadis itu juga takut merepotkannya.

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku akan memastikan kau sampai dengan selamat," Akamura menjawab dengan senyum tipis yang terbit di wajahnya. Digenggamnya tangan kiri gadis itu sebentar, lalu mulai melajukan mobil mewahnya dengan perlahan.

"Kau sungguh perhatian, Akamura-kun. Terima kasih," si gadis bertutur lembut sambil tersipu malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Akamura tidak membalas, hanya membiarkan keheningan bersemayam di mobil itu.

Selang beberapa saat, hingga seruan _CUT_ terdengar nyaring dari sutradara lewat pengeras suara. Seketika Akashi menepikan mobil yang dikendarainya untuk proses _shooting_ tadi. Lawan mainnya, Hanata Ayumi, yang memang berperan dengan nama aslinya itu, tersenyum formal padanya sebelum turun dari mobil.

Akashi pun segera enyah dari kendaraan itu, menghampiri kursi santainya lagi. Dan seperti _Deja vu_ ia melihat Furihata Kouki, lagi, menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Akashi-san, anda kepanasan?" Furihata bertanya dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Kenapa kau selalu buru-buru begitu tiap menghampiriku?" Akashi mengernyitkan dahi.

"Dan k-kenapa Akashi-san s-selalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan lain?" Furihata menjawab dengan berani yang sesungguhnya—

"Tidak ada bedanya dengan kau barusan."

—sama saja. Pertanyaan Akashi dijawabnya dengan pertanyaan pula.

"Apa?" Furihata Kouki dibuat melongo oleh Akashi.

"Hentikan tampang bodohmu itu. Cepat lap keringatku atau berikan _tissue_ nya. Biar kulap sendiri." Pada kenyataannya Akashi merasa geli dengan ekspresi pemuda berpupil kecil itu. Dia hanya tidak ingin kelepasan, tertawa lebar atas sikap Furihata yang konyol, dan polos. Jika seorang keturunan Akashi sampai kedapatan melakukan hal demikian, hancur sudah _image cool_ marga tersohor itu.

"B-biar aku saja, Akashi-san! A-anda cukup duduk disitu saja."

Tanpa berlama-lama, ugh... mungkin yang benar adalah, tanpa ingin berlama-lama (bersama Akashi) Furihata segera mengelap keringat aktor berhelai magenta itu dengan _tissue._ Habis ini tidak ada bedak atau apapun, karena _shooting_ hari ini sudah selesai. Furihata bersorak riang dalam hati.

Ditelusuri lekuk-lekuk wajah Akashi dengan takut-takut. Selain karena Akashi menurutnya menyeramkan, aktor satu ini juga tidak berhenti menatapnya sedari tadi. Dan entah sejak kapan, manik dwiwarna Akashi begitu mempesonanya.

Mereka bertatap mata. Akashi masih dengan wajah datarnya dan Furihata dengan rona merah yang mulai menjalar di pipi. Sampai sang sutradara yang sedari tadi sibuk memberi instruksi ini itu pada _staff_ nya untuk _shooting_ minggu depan menghentikan kegiatannya.

Mata pria paruh baya itu menulusuri kejadian di depan sana. Artis dan penata riasnya sedang... apa kata yang pantas untuk mendeskripsikannya? Baginya ini bukan sekedar bertatap mata saja, tapi, ah! Menyelami diri dan kepribadian satu sama lain. Atau bisa juga, saling mencoba mengenal? Yang pasti, baginya, Akashi dan penata riasnya itu terlihat... serasi. Dan dibalik kacamata penglihatannya, terdapat sebuah kilat misterius di antara mereka berdua.

Sayangnya adegan tanpa naskah itu telah berhenti.

Furihata segera ingat daratan. Dengan gelagapan dia segera menyingkir dari sisi Akashi setelah sebelumnya membungkuk beberapa kali dengan badan gemetaran. Dan tidak membuang-buang waktu lagi untuk membereskan semua perlengkapan rias yang dibawanya, yang tentu saja milik Renai. Tanpa babibu lagi Furihata meninggalkan lokasi _shooting._ Berlari kecil sampai hilang dari pandangan.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Sang sutradara yang sedari tadi mengamati kejadian itu menghampiri aktornya.

"Oh, Hatoshi," Akashi menjawab cuek, menekuni aktivitasnya bersama gunting kesayangan.

"Kau... tetap saja tidak sopan pada yang lebih tua!" Kimura Hatoshi, sutradara drama Akashi, menggeram jengkel pada aktornya itu.

"Sudahlah, katakan saja apa maumu." Kali ini Akashi memilih untuk menggunting kertas _script_ nya.

Kimura menenangkan dirinya sejenak sebelum berucap, "Kau tampak akrab dengannya, Seijuurou?"

Bagi aktor itu kata-kata Kimura merupakan sebuah pernyataan, berbanding terbalik dengan nada tanya yang dilontarkan pria paruh baya itu.

"Apa maumu?" Akashi melempar tanya.

"Aku merasakan _sense_ berbeda saat kau bersamanya ketimbang saat bersama Ayumi. Ketika bersama dengan aktris itu, yang kurasakan hanyalah hambar. Mungkin berbeda jika yang melihat orang lain, tapi aku dan Ayumi merasakan hal yang sama. Kau lebih seperti melakukannya untuk kewajiban daripada menikmati peranmu.

"Berbeda dengan saat kau bersama _make-up artist_ barumu itu. Kau lebih bisa berekspresi dan... lebih hidup."

Akashi menyimak dengan bosan.

"Ck! Lalu apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Rupanya Akashi tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti sifat sutradaranya yang selalu bertele-tele ini. Sejak dulu, bahkan, sejak drama pertamanya.

"Oke, oke. Kuminta kau untuk mengajaknya bermain di drama kita."

Akashi berdecih. "Kenapa harus aku? Lagipula peran apa yang akan dia dapat di drama ini? Dia bahkan tidak bisa akting, Hatoshi."

Kimura bersedekap. "Ketakutannya padamu 'kan, alami, Seijuurou."

"Apa?" Akashi sungguh heran akan tingkah sutradaranya.

"Aku hanya perlu akting ketakutannya saja, bukankah dia terlihat _masochist_? Tetap mau berada di dekatmu padahal kau pasti akan menyakitinya. Fisik dan mental. Akan sangat indah jika dia bermain denganmu."

Kimura Hatoshi positif gila, itu yang ada di pikiran Akashi.

"Hentikan kelakuan sintingmu, Hatoshi. Peran apa yang didapatnya dari akting tubuh gemetaran seperti itu."

"Astaga! Kau malah memberiku ide, Seijuurou! Ah, bagaimana dengan..."

Ekspresi Kimura sungguh membuat Akashi semakin yakin jika pria paruh baya itu sudah gila. Tersenyum mengerikan seperti psikopat dengan tatapan menggelikan. Namun, kata yang selanjutnya dilontarkan sutradara itu membuat si aktor berhelai magenta terkejut.

"Aku tahu kau itu orang gila, Hatoshi. Tapi aku sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu." Mata dwiwarna itu memicing tajam.

"Hahaha. Ya, semua orang tahu bagaimana aku, Seijuurou," sutradara itu berkata sambil terkekeh. Akashi mengumpat dalam hati. Bergumam pelan mengapa harus Kimura yang menjadi sutradaranya.

ΠLinDΠ

Furihata Kouki berulang kali menghempaskan napas lega. _At the last_ , setelah sekian jam ia berkutat di lokasi _shooting,_ penderitaannya sudah berakhir. Besok dia akan bersantai di rumah sepanjang hari atau mungkin pergi bersama Fukuda dan Kawahara. Atau bisa juga dia akan menagih janji Renai yang akan membelikannya majalah basket edisi terbatas.

Furihata cengar-cengir sepanjang jalan saat memikirkannya. Hingga ia memutuskan menghentikan kegiatannya itu sebelum disangka orang gila.

DINN DINN (sfx klakson mobil)

Furihata menoleh. Tepat di sampingnya berhenti sebuah mobil mewah mengilap berwarna merah. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu memilih untuk cuek, merasa tidak mungkin ada orang kaya yang punya urusan dengannya. Ia lanjut berjalan kaki.

Tetapi rupa-rupanya mobil itu mengikutinya. Furihata melirik sedikit sambil berjalan, untuk kemudian malah berlari ketakutan. Bagaimana jika ternyata itu adalah penculik, atau perampok, atau penjahat kelamin? Pemikiran itulah yang berputar terus-menerus di kepalanya.

Namun secepat-cepatnya Furihata melarikan diri, masihlah kalah dengan kecepatan mobil. Oh, dia belum memikirkan kemungkinan itu, terlalu panik.

Dalam otaknya berputar gerigi imajiner, tanda dia sedang berpikir, mencari akal.

'Apa aku teriak saja? Eh, tapi malah seperti gadis korban sekuhara.'

'Atau aku pura-pura pingsan saja? Eh, tapi nanti aku malah dibawa lari.'

'Bagaimana kalau aku pura-pura jadi orang gila? Tapi nanti dilihatin orang, 'kan malu...'

Oke! Furihata dilema maksimal!

"Furihata... Kouki." Sebuah suara berdengung dramatis ditelinga si surai coklat. Dengan efek desau angin dan suara biola menyayat hati yang entah datang dari mana. Membuat seluruh badannya dilanda tremor mendadak.

Dengan lamat-lamat dia menoleh. Dan mata serta mulut membulat dengan tubuh mengejang menjadi pilihan reaksi tubuhnya atas apa yang ia lihat.

Akashi Seijuurou. Berdiri sekarang di hadapannya. Dengan gunting di tangan dan seringaian di bibir. Tanda kiamat kecil, bagi Furihata Kouki.

"A-kashi S-Sei-juurou... -san?" suara perias wajah dadakan itu terbata-bata. Sementara Akashi memandang remeh pada sosok yang ketakutan itu.

"Jangan berpikir untuk lari. Atau bahkan teriak. Pingsan? Mendadak gila? Jangan lakukan. Itu 'kan, yang kau pikirkan?"

"A-apa?" Furihata Kouki mulai berasumsi kalau sebenarnya Akashi itu cenayang.

"Hentikan pemikiran konyolmu." Akashi bisa mengetahui pikirannya lagi. Apakah asumsinya benar atau dirinya seperti buku terbuka yang mudah dibaca?

"Tentu saja mudah mengetahui apa yang kau pikirkan, Kouki."

Furihata ingin sekali menghilang dari dunia, rasanya. Apalagi setelah mendengar Akashi memanggil dengan nama kecilnya.

"Masuk," Akashi berkata sambil melirik pada mobilnya.

"T-tapi... A-aku akan... bertemu temanku! Iya! Dia menungguku di halte depan sana." Mata coklat itu melirik kesana-kemari, apapun selain Akashi.

"Hm? Kuantar." Furihata gelagapan. Apalagi melihat aktor bersurai merah itu berjalan kian mendekat padanya. Dan entah mengapa, tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan sedikit pun.

"T-tidak perlu repot, Akashi-san. Anda pasti orang yang sangat sibuk," Furihata mencoba menolak.

"Aku tidak repot. Malah kau yang membuatku menghabiskan waktu lebih lama hanya untuk mendengarkan alasan-alasanmu." Dan kini jaraknya dengan Akashi hanya tinggal satu langkah anak kecil usia balita.

"A-aku... T-tidak mau...?" Pemuda yang identik dengan warna coklat itu sebenarnya takut untuk menolak, tetapi juga tidak mau ikut dengan Akashi.

"Kau mau." Anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu memutuskan sesuai kehendaknya. Ia menarik tangan Furihata dengan paksa dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah sedikit memberikan tatapan menusuknya pada orang di sebelahnya, Akashi segera menjalankan kendaraan mengkilap itu dengan perlahan.

Suasana dalam mobil begitu hening. Si tuan mobil tidak berniat untuk beramah-tamah, sementara si tamu pun terlalu takut untuk melakukannya.

Furihata Kouki melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela sepanjang perjalanan. Sesekali tampak ia melirik ke Akashi, untuk kemudian mengalihkan pandang lagi, khawatir kalau-kalau pemuda bermanik _heterochrome_ itu memandang balik.

Menit-menit berlalu. Terasa lama, padahal hanya berlangsung sampai menit lima. Mungkin akibat kecanggungan yang menguar di antara mereka.

Furihata merasakan mobil Akashi berhenti. Ia segera menoleh, mendapati si tuan mobil juga tengah menatapnya. Sorot mata merah emas itu seolah mengatakan 'Ada-yang-ingin-kau-katakan' padanya. Furihata meneguk ludahnya susah payah.

"Akashi-san, ke-kenapa berhenti di halte?"

Bukan sebuah jawaban yang didapat, melainkan acungan gunting merah di depan wajahnya.

"Akashi-san... J-jangan—"

"Katanya kau berhenti di halte, ingin menemui temanmu."

"A-apa?" Furihata melongo. Lebih tepatnya takjub pada Akashi yang masih mengingat alasan spontan yang ia keluarkan demi menolak ajakan aktor itu tadi. Bahkan ia yang mengucapkannya saja sudah lupa.

"Tunggu apa lagi?" Raut wajah itu senantiasa datar.

"Aku... tidak jadi." Suara si surai coklat memelan pada dua kata terakhir. Bajunya sudah kusut ia pelintiri demi mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sementara wajahnya sudah ia siapkan untuk menerima sambitan gunting yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari hidungnya.

"Furihata Kouki," Akashi bersuara. Yang dipanggil menatap takut-takut sambil mengatakan 'ya' dengan volume kecil.

"Bermainlah di dramaku. Tanyakan pada Kimura Hatoshi jika kau bingung."

Jangan tanyakan kekagetan Furihata, atau kebingungannya. Semua sudah tercetak jelas pada wajah yang kata orang _ordinary_ itu.

"A-apa maksudnya?" Furihata mencoba mengkonfirmasi. Siapa tahu telinganya yang salah dengar.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk menanyakan pada Kimura Hatoshi jika kau masih tidak mengerti," Akashi menjawab ketus sambil menjalankan mobilnya lagi.

"Sutradara itu?"

"Ya."

Furihata Kouki tidak sempat berpikir kalau semua ini hanya mimpi. Semua terlalu mengejutkan, dan reaksi tubuhnya terlalu nyata untuk disebut mimpi. Dihampiri aktor terkenal dan diajak untuk naik ke mobilnya? Kekagetannya sudah cukup besar untuk membangunkannya dari tidur jika memang itu adalah mimpi. Dan sekarang, ia diminta untuk bermain bersama aktor itu di dramanya?

Bencana. Furihata menganggap semua yang sedang ia alami sekarang adalah bencana, disaat semua orang akan menganggapnya sebagai anugerah. Furihata tidak terlalu tahu caranya mengumpat, tetapi yang jelas ia ingin sekali melakukannya sekarang. Disaat rasa syukur yang akan diungkapkan orang lain saat mengalami hal ini, Furihata malah ingin meneriakkan sumpah serapah, yang ia pelajari sedikit dari Renai.

Kemana rasa lega luar biasa yang ia rasakan tadi? Kembalikan pada Furihata, tolong. Bahkan malaikat di bahu kanannya turut berdo'a. Enggan mengkhianati jiwa raganya sendiri yang keadaannya sudah mengenaskan. Linglung sendirian di tengah hiruk-pikuk suasana kota Kyoto.

TO BE CONTINUE...

Yo! Perkenalkan, saya Lin, author baru di kapal AkaFuri #tiupterompet Saya tidak tahu apa yang mengilhami saya untuk ngepost ini Fanfic, karena biasanya cuma mejeng di file manajer aja. Saya masih ragu sebenernya, tapi yaudah sih ya, saya cuma mau ngeramein aja.

Oh ya, bagi pengetahuan saya yang masih cetek masalah perfilman, saya mohon maaf setulus-tulusnya. Saya tidak tahu banyak, tapi masih saya paksa buat. Lagian kenapa pula otak nggak bisa diajak kerja sama nurani. Saya jadi bener-bener ngebet bikin ni fanfic. Tapi baguslah, saya nggak jadi belingsatan sendiri mendem ini sendirian, setidaknya udah saya tuang sedikit. Dan saya bagi pada kalian #nyengir

Bagi yang udah mau baca, saya ucapin terima kasih. Saran, kritik, bahkan flame pun akan saya terima. Bagi saya itu menunjukkan kalau kalian perhatian sama saya. Karena saya orangnya maso, flame pun bakalan saya anggep hiburan, sesuatu yang saya sukai /slap

Oke, udahan cuap-cuapnya. Mohon bimbingannya~ Arigatou! #bungkuk


	2. Chapter 2

An AkaFuri Fanfiction!

SeiKou Imagine!

A stupid story

By

A stupid brain!

LinD Present

.

THE DRAMA

.

Romance, drama, comfort

.

T (teen)

.

Multichapter

.

©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Summary: Furihata Kouki terhadap Akashi Seijuurou dari perias wajah, lawan main, asisten pribadi, teman, kekasih, sampai pendamping hidup!

.

Warn: Typo(s) like an amoeba, OOC, OC, blurr story line, Boyslove! AU!

Enjoy this story, LeChi!

.

CHAPTER 2

.

Hidup Furihata mula-mula biasa saja. Bahkan sampai di usianya yang ke dua puluh semuanya masih terasa sama, monoton. Namun sekarang sepertinya sudah tidak akan lagi. Sejak Akashi Seijuurou masuk dalam kehidupannya.

Dari ia lahir sampai usianya sepuluh tahun, Furihata tinggal di Tokyo, bersama kedua orang tuanya. Kemudian pindahlah ia ke Kyoto, tempat paman dan bibinya, karena ayah ibunya telah dipanggil oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Tidak ada kejadian naas apapun yang menyebabkan orang tuanya meninggal. Semuanya semata-mata karena faktor usia dan takdir. Betapa Furihata ingin seperti mereka, setia sampai ajal menjemput. Mereka pergi tidak meninggalkan penyesalan sedikit pun baginya.

Sedikit mengenang masa lalu, Furihata bersyukur dilahirkan sebagai orang yang biasa saja. Hidupnya tenang tanpa gangguan berarti. Paling-paling hanya kerikil-kerikil kecil yang menghiasi jalan kehidupannya. Itu pun sebatas dimarahi guru, dihukum, kesandung, lupa bawa dompet saat bepergian, demam, dan lain-lain yang ia anggap sepele.

Tapi ini? Ya Tuhan... Furihata ingin sekali menangis meronta. Berkali-kali ia mengingat apa kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat di masa lalu. Namun tidak dapat pula ia temukan jawabannya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Kouki-nii?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan total kegiatan bodohnya di pagi hari yang cerah. Memukulkan kepalanya sendiri pada dinding kamarnya yang penuh dengan poster berbau basket, meratapi nasib yang tidak berpihak padanya.

Furihata menoleh, mendapati Renai tengah menatapnya dengan sorot menyebalkan sepanjang masa. Mencemooh, geli, dan meremehkan.

"Kau itu tidak ada kerjaan lain, ya? Sana cari kesibukan, Kouki-nii," Renai berkata sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada, gestur sindiran langsung.

"Aku... sudah dapat pekerjaan sekarang!" Furihata membalas sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Haha. Kau pikir aku percaya? Tempat macam apa yang mau menerima orang ceroboh macam kau?" Renai terkekeh meremehkan.

Furihata menggeram sebal. Sejak sepuluh tahun lalu tidak pernah sekali pun ia dapat mengalahkan gadis itu tiap beradu mulut. Selalu dia yang kalah, padahal dia lebih tua.

"Aku main di drama idolamu itu, tahu! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengejekku lagi!"

Andai sepupunya itu mengetahui kalau ia pun sebenarnya tidak menginginkan pekerjaan ini, apa yang akan dikatakannya? Pasti mengatainya bodoh, atau tidak tahu diri. Dan harga diri Furihata sebagai seorang laki-laki tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya.

Suasana hening sesaat. Furihata masih menatap bengis pada Renai, berharap si pirang itu akan terkejut lalu iri padanya dan Furihata akan balik mengatai sepupunya itu.

Tetapi ternyata reaksi gadis itu sungguh diluar dugaan, yang tidak Furihata harapkan dan menambah rasa kesalnya. Ia menatap Renai yang kini sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil berguling-guling. Rambut sepupunya itu bahkan sudah kusut bertemu lantai.

"Renai...! Akan kubuktikan kalau ucapanku benar! Kau akan menyesal nanti!"

Furihata berjalan keluar kamar dengan kaki terhentak. Ia melangkah menuju dapur, berniat untuk membuang sampah sambil menghirup udara segar di luar. Berusaha untuk meredamkan kekesalannya sendiri.

Ia menghampiri pintu depan, membuka kuncinya lalu bergegas keluar rumah. Didekatinya sebuah tong sampah besar di dekat pagar kayu. Tanpa perasaan Furihata membanting plastik berisi sampah ke dalamnya.

"Furihata Kouki? Tidak baik melampiaskan kemarahanmu pada benda tidak bersalah."

"Lalu pada siapa? Padamu? Hie...! Akashi-san?! B-bagaimana b-bisa k-kau..."

Akashi terkekeh samar melihat ekspresi Furihata. Baru kali ini ia menemukan orang seekspresif pemuda itu. Teman-temannya mungkin ada, beberapa. Tetapi tidak akan terlihat lucu sampai membuatnya terkekeh, walau samar, salah satu aktivitas langka keluarga Akashi.

"K-kau, maksudku, anda... k-kenapa bisa ada disini...?"

"Aku tidak boleh kesini?"

Furihata gelagapan memberi gestur 'tidak'.

"B-bukan! Maksudku, k-kenapa anda kemari?"

"Hm? Karena aku sudah tahu dimana rumahmu?"

Furihata melongo, sama sekali tidak paham apakah dirinya yang salah tanya atau Akashi yang salah mengerti maksud pertanyaannya.

"Akashi-san... maksudku, apa tujuan anda kemari?"

Kegugupan pemuda berpupil coklat itu hilang entah kemana dan entah kenapa.

"Sutradara gila itu memintaku untuk menjemputmu. Kau akan diberi script hari ini." Sekarang Akashi menjawab dengan benar, sesuai dengan maksud pertanyaan Furihata.

"Eh? Hari ini? Cepat sekali Hatoshi-san membuatkan naskah untukku?"

"Tanyakan itu padanya. Cepat bersiap dan jangan buang waktuku hanya untuk menungguimu. Lima menit, cukup?"

"C-cukup...!"

Furihata bergegas masuk ke dalam untuk bersiap-siap. Mandi secukupnya, sikat gigi, minum susu, dan segera keluar lagi untuk menemui Akashi. Tetapi terdapat sebuah kesalahan —yang bahkan akan dianggap oleh seluruh orang di dunia— fatal.

Furihata mendahui Akashi masuk ke mobil. Karena terburu-buru dan takut dimarahi.

"Turun," Akashi mengeluarkan titah absolutnya. Tetapi sayangnya, Furihata tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah anda yang menyuruhku cepat-cepat?" Pemuda berjuluk ordinary itu menyamankan duduknya.

"Turun, Kouki," aktor berhelai magenta itu mengulang perintahnya.

"Eh? Y-ya, Akashi-san?" Anak tersayang keluarga Furihata masih belum mengerti.

"Kau... Beraninya masuk duluan sebelum aku." Perkataan Akashi seharusnya sudah jelas, begitu gamblang dijabarkannya. Namun rupanya sosok yang kini tengah duduk manis di mobilnya kurang peka. Peka terhadap bahaya.

"Lagipula kenapa Akashi-san menungguku di luar? Duduk di dalam sini 'kan, lebih enak." Alarm imajiner tanda siaga berdengung nyaring. Dan Furihata masih belum menyadarinya.

"Furihata Kouki...! Kau tahu apa yang sedang kau hadapi?"

"Eh? Emm... singa?" Furihata melirik dashboard mobil Akashi, terdapat sebuah miniatur keluarga singa disana. Lalu pemuda itu menatap lagi pada Akashi yang masih bertahan berdiri disana.

Si surai merah berdecak melihat raut wajah Furihata. Memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan ini secepatnya, ia segera menuju pintu samping kemudi. Membuka dan menutupnya dengan keras.

"Aku bosan dengan kebodohanmu."

Akashi melotot pada Furihata yang kini duduk di sebelahnya, sementara yang dibegitukan hanya menatap lugu padanya.

"Maksud anda, anda menyerah?"

Furihata Kouki, entah darimana dia mendapatkan keberaniannya.

"Apa?" Sukses besar pemuda bersurai coklat itu membuat Akashi tertegun.

Furihata tertawa pelan, "Iya, anda menyerah untuk tetap di luar sana, 'kan?"

Akashi menghela napas pendek. Dikemudikannya dengan perlahan mobil merah kesayangannya. Raut wajahnya tidak menunjukkan apapun, hanya datar.

Sedangkan sesuatu dalam dirinya berbisik tadi, "Dia hanya bodoh, tidak bermaksud menentangmu. Lupakan kelakuannya karena hanya akan membuang waktumu yang berharga."

"Sesukamu," Akashi bergumam pelan waktu menginjak pedal gas.

ΠLinDΠ

"Terima kasih sudah kemari, Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun," Kimura Hatoshi angkat suara. Sekarang mereka telah berada dalam ruangan pribadi sutradara itu, lebih luasnya di rumah produksi. Mereka ada berempat; Akashi, Furihata, Kimura, dan manajer si aktor berambut merah, Mibuchi Reo.

Akashi mengerling malas mendengar ucapan si sutradara. Dalam benaknya, pastilah pria itu sedang cari muka dengan Furihata agar pemuda itu bersedia main di dramanya. Terbukti dengan panggilan Hatoshi padanya; Akashi-kun.

"Ssst... Sei-chan... Maaf kemarin aku tidak bisa menemanimu di lokasi shooting," Mibuchi Reo berbisik pada Akashi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Terserah," aktor itu menjawab singkat. Mata merah-emasnya masih menatap tajam pada Kimura yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti melempar senyum pada Furihata. Sementara si korban sutradara sudah gugup tidak karuan di kursinya.

"Ya, ya, mari kita mulai," pria paruh baya itu bersuara lagi setelah sekian lama.

"Memang dari tadi dia itu sedang apa! Ya 'kan, Sei-chan?" Mibuchi berbisik sinis sambil melirik pada Akashi.

"Diamlah, Reo." Mendapat jawaban sedemikian ketus dari aktornya, pemuda androgini itu memilih bungkam.

"Nah, seperti yang sudah Akashi-kun informasikan padamu, Furihata-kun. Aku ingin mengajakmu berakting di dramanya. Apakah sudah kau pertimbangkan?" si sutradara melanjutkan. Bibir keriputnya menyunggingkan senyum misterius, yang hanya dapat diartikan oleh Akashi.

"B-begini, Ki-kimura-san... A-aku tidak bisa akting. La-lagipula nanti a-aku justru akan merepotkanmu," Furihata mencicit lirih.

"Oh... soal itu? Hahaha. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Furihata-kun. Banyak yang akan melatihmu nanti," Kimura membujuk.

"Em... T-tapi..." Furihata masih meragu.

"Furihata-kun, kudengar kau belum dapat pekerjaan, 'kan? Dan setiap kau mendapatkannya kau selalu dipecat keesokan harinya karena kecerobohanmu, ya 'kan?" si sutradara masih mencoba untuk bernego.

Furihata sebenarnya sudah berpikir untuk menerima tawaran ini sejak dari rumah tadi, demi membalaskan dendam pada Renai. Tetapi setelah sampai disini, ia jadi bimbang. Ia merasa grogi dan cemas. Bahkan karena kegugupannya ia sampai tidak curiga pada Kimura yang tahu mengenainya.

"Dia lupa saat aku mengatakan kalau Hatoshi mau memberikannya script." Mibuchi Reo menoleh pada Akashi yang bergumam. "Apa, Sei-chan?" ia mencoba bertanya. Aktornya melirik sebentar, "Kau akan tahu." Mibuchi memilih diam, lalu kembali menatap drama kecil dadakan yang dibuat Kimura.

"Yah... Furihata-kun, kau tidak lihat kantung mataku ini? Semalaman aku merampungkan naskahmu. Kupikir kau akan menerimanya."

Mibuchi menatap Akashi, mengerti maksud gumaman aktor itu tadi. Kimura pasti sudah gila sampai-sampai dia mengerjakan sesuatu yang bukan tugasnya. Seharusnya playwright yang melakukannya. Pastilah penulis naskah yang sesungguhnya sudah pasrah dengan kesintingan Kimura. Sutradara yang mereka anggap gila itu melancarkan aksinya, merayu Furihata Kouki yang polos.

"Eh? B-benar, anda merampungkan naskah itu semalaman? K-kalau begitu s-saya minta maaf...," ucap Furihata sarat akan rasa bersalah sambil menunduk. Sayangnya dia tidak dapat melihat seringaian Kimura Hatoshi padanya.

"Iya, Furihata-kun. Lagipula kau akan menjadi terkenal nanti. Kau tidak lihat, Akashi-kun sudah berlalu-lalang di semua channel televisi?"

Dan rupanya jawaban pemuda berpupil kecil itu mengejutkan tiga orang disana, "Di rumah a-aku tidak pernah diijinkan menonton televisi. Ada satu, tapi itu ada di kamar saudaraku. D-dan dia selalu melarangku masuk ke kamarnya."

"Pantas kau memanggilku Akamura saat itu," tiba-tiba Akashi bersuara. Semua yang ada di ruangan itu menoleh padanya, untuk kemudian mengalihkan pandang lagi. Setelah melihat aktor itu memegang gunting merah kesayangannya.

"Jadi, Furihata-kun... Kau mau menerima tawaranku?" Kimura melanjutkan negosiasinya.

Furihata terlihat berpikir. Dahi pemuda itu berkerut, sementara bibirnya komat-kamit entah menggumamkan apa. Mereka yang ada disitu tengah menunggu jawaban Furihata, tapi tak kunjung calon aktor dadakan itu mengatakannya.

"Furihata-kun... Kau tidak kasihan padaku? Atau jangan aku, naskah yang kubuatkan untukmu saja. Kau tidak merasa kasihan jika kertas itu harus berakhir di tempat sampah? Atau bagaimana bila berakhir diguntingi oleh Akashi? Aku sudah susah payah menciptakannya." Air mata buaya, itu yang Akashi dan Mibuchi lihat berada di pelupuk mata Kimura. Sedangkan Furihata melihatnya sebagai air mata kesedihan, yang membuat pemuda itu merasa bersalah jika menolak. Sungguh seperti chihuahua kecil yang polos diantara kumpulan hewan pemangsa.

"B-baiklah, Kimura-san. A-anda jangan menangis... Sini, biar saya terima naskah yang sudah susah anda buat." Furihata Kouki yang baik hati, yang malang nian nasibnya. Yang tidak tahu kalau Kimura tertawa iblis di hatinya, Akashi bergumam bodoh padanya, dan Mibuchi yang menatap padanya dengan iba.

"Iya, iya! Ini, Furihata-kun." Kimura segera menyerahkan naskah yang sedari tadi dia simpan di sebelahnya.

Furihata menerima kertas itu. Dilihatnya si sutradara yang kini tersenyum riang, dan entah lari kemana air matanya tadi. Kemudian diliriknya Akashi yang raut wajahnya masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, dan manajer Akashi yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak ia mengerti.

"Pelajari itu, ya, Furihata-kun. Untuk sementara Mibuchi-kun yang akan menjadi manajermu. Besok kau datanglah ke lokasi shooting, biar Akashi-kun yang menjemputmu," Kimura berucap dengan senang. Bibir keriputnya tersenyum lebar, sementara diam-diam jiwanya mengeluarkan seringai kemenangan.

"Oke! Pertemuan hari ini sampai disini saja. Lagipula ini hari minggu, seharusnya kalian masih bersantai di rumah. Sampai jumpa esok hari, Furihata-kun, Akashi-kun, Mibuchi-kun. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya...! Silakan kalian keluar dari ruanganku. Kuharap kalian tidak lupa letak pintunya? Hahaha."

Akashi berdecak sinis, kemudian segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Mibuchi Reo segera mengikutinya dari belakang setelah sebelumnya melempar senyum pada calon aktor yang akan ia manajeri. Dan setelah sedikit membungkuk pada Kimura, Furihata segera menyusul mereka berdua. Dengan sebuah naskah di tangan. Yang akan merubah kehidupannya.

ΠLinDΠ

Mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Furihata. Sepanjang perjalanan dengan mobil Akashi tadi, hanya diisi oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang Mibuchi ajukan pada si surai coklat, dan dijawab oleh pemuda lugu itu dengan polosnya.

Dari jawaban-jawaban Furihata, Akashi dan Mibuchi menjadi tahu kalau orang tua Furihata sudah meninggal dan sekarang ia tinggal dengan paman bibinya. Juga kebiasaan pemuda itu dan sepupunya yang selalu bertengkar, dan diakhiri dengan Furihata yang selalu kalah. Mibuchi tertawa keras mendengarnya, yang segera berakhir akibat pelototan mata dwiwarna Akashi.

"Nah, sudah sampai...," Mibuchi berkata sambil menghentikan mobil Akashi yang ia kendarai. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melempar senyum pada Furihata yang duduk sendirian di sana. Si surai coklat mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk setelahnya segera turun dari kendaraan itu.

Furihata menatap mobil Akashi yang segera melaju setelah ia menutup pintu si mesin merah berjalan. Ia menatap naskah drama di tangan kanannya, yang belum ia intip sedikit pun. Dihelanya sebuah napas panjang kemudian berbalik menuju pintu rumah. Disana sudah ada Renai yang mematung, melongo parah.

"Kouki-nii...! I-itu, itu... b-benar Akashi-kun?" Renai menatapnya dengan pandangan takjub, terkejut, dan tidak percaya.

"Iya...," Furihata menjawab dengan lesu. Ia segera berjalan dengan langkah lunglai melewati Renai yang masih tidak mampu meredakan kekagetannya.

"Tunggu, Kouki-nii...!" gadis bersurai pirang itu berteriak memanggil Furihata yang kini sedang berjalan sambil menunduk di tangga. Langkah sepupu Furihata Kouki itu terdengar nyaring dari benturan sandal rumahnya pada lantai.

"Renai... Pintunya belum kau tutup," Furihata mengingatkan dengan suara lemah.

"Iya...! Aduh, sampai lupa. Tapi setelah ini kau harus menceritakan semuanya padaku...!" teriakan gadis itu bergema di rumah lantai duanya. Furihata hanya bergumam pelan menjawab iya. Langkahnya terus ia lanjutkan hingga ia tidak terlihat, tertelan pintu kamarnya sendiri.

TO BE CONTINUE...

Yo! Lin bawa chapter duanya. Maaf jika kurang memuaskan... #bow Saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya dari chapter ke chapter. Oh ya, terima kasih sudah di review chapter kemarin, saya senaaang sekali! ~\\\\(≧▽≦)/~

Nah, LeChi sekalian, untuk cast lainnya akan mulai muncul chapter depan. Stay toon and keep spirit, LeChi...! Mari tetap berlayar di kapal yang sama...! Oh ya, bagi yang penasaran peran apa yang akan didapet sama Kouki, chapter depan udah saya siapkan. Btw, panggil saya Lin saja. Kalo 'thor' kok, saya nggak bawa palu.

Balesan review~ Buat yang log in udah aku bales lewat pm ya... :)

akafuri Love SeiKouki: Ne, ini sudah dilanjut! Oh saya setuju sm kamu, AkaFuri di ff manapun emang nggemesin #gigitpipi Ya, arigatou sudah review!

Vanessa28: Reviewnya kekirim kok :D Terima kasih sudah suka sama ceritanya...! Terima kasih juga sudah review! Oh ne, arigatou! Vanessa sudah koreksiin cerita saya... Kalo ada typo lagi, bersedia mengingatkan? ; )

Mr. Panda: Aduh, saya tertawa membaca review anda :) Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke lapak saya, saya hargai itu. Terima kasih juga sudah menyempatkan diri (lagi) buat review :D sumimasen~ jika mengecewakan :)

Udahan cuap-cuapnya. Saya Lin, mohon pamit. Mau ngasih naskah ke para tokoh fanfic saya #digeplak

Arigatou! #bow


	3. Chapter 3

An AkaFuri Fanfiction!

SeiKou Imagine!

A stupid story

By

A stupid brain!

LinD Present

.

THE DRAMA

.

Romance, drama, comfort

.

T (teen)

.

Multichapter

.

©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Summary: Furihata Kouki terhadap Akashi Seijuurou dari perias wajah, lawan main, asisten pribadi, teman, kekasih, sampai pendamping hidup!

.

Warn: Typo(s) like an amoeba, OOC, OC, blurr story line, Boyslove! AU!

Enjoy this story, LeChi!

.

CHAPTER 3

.

"Ugh...! Aku bosan melihatmu menghela napas terus!"

Furihata tidak mengindahkan perkataan Renai. Dirinya masih sibuk meratapi keputusannya sendiri. Dia menyesal kemarin langsung menerima tawaran Kimura hanya karena sutradara itu berujar dengan air menggenang di pelupuk mata.

"Kouki-nii...! Kau mendengarkan aku tidak, sih?!"

Furihata menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi, kemudian melempar tatapan tajam pada Renai yang mencak-mencak di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku sedang pusing, Renai...! Sebaiknya kau mendoakan kesehatanku seperti aku mendoakan kesembuhanmu! Lihat, kau sudah sehat sekarang, itu berkat doaku!"

Gadis berambut pirang itu tertawa mengejek, "Huh? Bagian mana dari perkataanmu yang harus kupercaya?"

"Sudah sana kau keluar dari kamarku!" Furihata melempar bantal yang sedari tadi menjadi sandarannya di kepala ranjang.

"Ish...! Aku hanya ingin membantu, Kouki-nii... Hari ini 'kan kau mulai bekerja! Sudah berkali-kali kubilang kau seharusnya bersyukur bisa berakting bersama Akashi-kun!" Renai tetap kekeh walaupun mukanya sudah terkena lemparan bantal.

"T-tapi... kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?" Jujur gadis itu merasa kasihan pada sepupunya, melihat betapa frustasinya pemuda itu.

"Kenapa harus...?"

"Harus bagaimana? Kau ini sebenarnya mau mengatakan apa?" Dan kini berganti Renai yang merasa stress menghadapi Furihata.

"Kenapa harus—"

Renai masih menunggu dengan sabar. Gadis itu berharap sumbu kesabarannya cukup panjang sampai Furihata mengungkapkan inti permasalahan sesungguhnya. Ugh... tapi ternyata sumbu kesabarannya sudah terbakar setengah. Dan setengah lagi sampai meledak.

Cukup. Renai tidak tahan lagi.

"KOUKI-NII BAKA...! HENTIKAN KEBOD—"

Teriakan gadis itu berhenti, tertelan selimut tebal yang Furihata lempar telak mengenai wajahnya.

"Kenapa harus peran seperti ini, Renai? Kenapa? Apa salahku?"

Niat si pirang untuk marah segera teredam. Mendengar nada sarat tekanan batin itu membuatnya merasa iba. Jika orang lain yang bersikap sama seperti Furihata, pastilah sudah dicap berlebihan dan terlalu mendramatisasi. Tetapi ini Furihata Kouki, yang saat kecil saja takut pada Renai. Yang saat masih TK takut berangkat sekolah sendirian. Yang selalu dijahili oleh teman-temannya. Renai mengerti perasaan Furihata. Pasti berat untuk pemuda itu.

"Kouki-nii... Memangnya, peran apa yang, umm... kau mainkan?" si pirang mencoba bertanya pelan-pelan.

"Selingkuhan."

"Apa?" Renai melongo kurang paham.

"Selingkuhan Akamura Seishou."

"A-aku masih tidak mengerti. Coba jelaskan dengan lebih detail, Kouki-nii..."

"Aku, menjadi selingkuhannya Akamura Seishou. Maksudku, Akamura Seishou selingkuh dengan Atarashi Natsuma, itu aku. Aku... rasanya, umph...!"

"J-jangan nangis! Tahan, Kouki-nii... Ya ampun... Menghibur orang bukan gayaku sama sekali. Aduh, pokoknya kau jangan nangis! Lebih baik sekarang kita bersiap ke lokasi, oke?"

Furihata mengangguk dengan tangan membekap mulut. Matanya berkaca-kaca, air mata siap jatuh kapan saja. Ditahannya kuat-kuat teriakannya yang akan menimbulkan masalah. Masalah ekonomi, kali ini. Ia tidak mau mengganti kaca kamarnya yang baru saja dipecahkannya sebulan lalu, saat ia menangis histeris karena Miku, kucingnya, meninggal karena keracunan. Jadi begitulah, diam-diam dibalik suaranya yang selalu keluar dengan terbata-bata itu terdapat sebuah karunia —atau cobaan— dapat memecahkan benda rapuh macam kaca.

"Kumandikan ya? Mau?" Furihata mengangguk lagi. Ia beranjak dari kasur, lalu berdiri di belakang Renai yang sedang mengacak-acak isi lemarinya untuk memilihkannya pakaian.

Si gadis pirang berbalik, melempar senyum tulus pada Furihata yang masih membekap mulutnya.

"Ayo! Kalau di kamar mandi nanti baru kau boleh menangis, Kouki-nii..."

Furihata hanya diam, mengekor pada Renai menuju kamar mandi. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk berteriak keras-keras. Oh ya, untuk kejadian Renai memandikan Furihata itu, baru terjadi sekali. Tepat sebulan lalu saat pemuda berambut coklat itu meratapi kepergian kucingnya. Dengan hanya memakai boxer selutut Furihata pasrah diguyuri air dan digosok punggungnya saat itu sambil menangis keras.

Sekarang terulang lagi, namun dengan sebab yang berbeda. Masih pemandangan yang sama, dengan Renai yang memakai headphone menutupi telinga.

ΠLinDΠ

"Akashicchi...! Disini, ssu!" sebuah suara cempreng berkumandang.

Akashi mengernyitkan dahi melihat teman-teman akrabnya semasa SMP yang tergabung dalam tim basket, Kiseki no Sedai, berkumpul di lokasi _shooting._

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" pemuda berambut merah itu bertanya sambil bersedekap.

"Sutradaramu bilang akan ada pertunjukan _premiere_ , nanodayo," si rambut hijau, Midorima Shintarou, menyahut sambil membenarkan kacamatanya yang bahkan tidak melorot sedikit pun.

"Ne, Akashicchi! Memang itu pertunjukan seperti apa ssu? Tidak sabar melihat Akashicchi berakting, ssu!" Kise Ryouta, yang berambut pirang, bertanya dengan suara cemprengnya lagi.

"Woy, Kise. Kau 'kan juga akan melihatnya nanti. Jangan berisik, suaramu merusak gendang telingaku," seseorang menimpali dari belakang. Aomine Daiki, dengan sebuah majalah dewasa di tangan bersandar pada pohon di belakangnya.

"Akachin, apakah nanti akan ada makanan? Snackku sudah mau habis," suara lain terdengar. Kali ini berasal dari Murasakibara Atsushi yang baru saja membuang sampah kemasannya ke tong sampah terdekat dan akan membuka kemasan snacknya yang baru, entah ke berapa.

"Akashi-kun, siapa dia?" pertanyaan dari Kuroko Tetsuya, yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Akashi.

Reaksi yang berlebihan datang dari Kise. Midorima hanya melorot sedikit kacamatanya, Murasakibara menghentikan kegiatan makannya selama dua detik, dan Akashi tetap pada posisinya semula. Sementara Aomine memungut majalahnya yang terjatuh akibat teriakan 'KUROKOCCHI...!' dari si rambut pirang.

"Astaga Kurokocchi dari mana, ssu?! Sejak kapan disitu?!"

"Kuroko, kau kalau muncul bilang-bilang... Mai-chanku jatuh."

Kuroko mengabaikan Kise dan Aomine, memilih untuk bertanya lagi pada Akashi yang _stay calm._

"Yang berambut coklat itu, siapa Akashi-kun? Sedari tadi dia melihat ke arahmu terus." Kuroko mengarah seseorang dengan telunjuknya. Akashi menoleh, memandang seseorang itu. Sudah ditebaknya. Furihata Kouki lah yang dimaksud si surai biru muda.

"Lawan mainku, Furihata Kouki. _Scene_ ku dengannyalah yang dimaksud _premier_ oleh Hatoshi," Akashi menjawab dengan tenang.

"Hah? Memang adegan seperti apa, sih? Beritahu kami ssu." Kise menyahut lagi.

Akashi hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Kalian akan mengetahuinya sebentar lagi."

Semua yang ada disitu hanya saling melempar pandang, kemudian menoleh pada si objek pertanyaan yang masih berdiri kikuk di samping mobil Akashi sambil sesekali melirik pada si pemilik mobil yang masih diam ditempat.

"Ini tidak berarti aku sangat penasaran atau tertarik, nanodayo. Tapi aku tidak sabar melihatnya."

"Kelihatannya akan sangat mengejutkan, ssu!"

"Kapan dimulainya? Lama sekali."

"Akachin, kalau begitu harus ada snack lagi untuk menonton."

"Sepertinya sangat menarik, Akashi-kun?"

Si aktor bersurai merah menghela napas pendek. Kemudian beralih melihat pada Furihata Kouki. "Sebetulnya aku kasihan padanya." Semuanya menahan napas melihat ekspresi sendu Akashi.

"Akan kubuat perhitungan pada Hatoshi."

Mereka masih bertahan untuk tidak menghirup oksigen. Sampai ekspresi bengis penuh dendam Akashi luntur akibat teriakan 'Take sebentar lagi, semua bersiap!' dari si sutradara gila terdengar. Akhirnya mereka kembali bernapas, walau dengan terengah. Menatap pada satu titik, Akashi yang mulai beranjak dari hadapan mereka. Melihat si aktor bermanik dwiwarna itu menghampiri Furihata Kouki. Yang kini gemetar di samping mobil merah sang lawan main.

ΠLinDΠ

"CUT!"

Kimura Hatoshi memijat kepalanya dengan gusar. Ditatapnya kesal dua aktor yang sedang beradu akting di hadapannya.

"Yak! Seijuurou! Sudah kubilang berapa kali, hah? Saat Furihata memintamu untuk menciumnya, lakukan dengan spontan tanpa berpikir! Kau itu Akashi, Akamura! Dua-duanya bukankah karaktermu? Kau menjadi bodoh hingga tak bisa memahami kalimatku? Kepintaranmu hilang kemana, hah?"

Seluruh orang yang ada di lokasi mematung, dengan udara yang tidak lagi keluar masuk lewat rongga hidung.

Mereka menatap drama dadakan di dalam drama sungguhan di depan mata. Dengan ekspresi terkejut luar biasa. Reaksi yang tidak berbeda walau peristiwanya terus berulang sampai lima hitungan.

"Aku mengerti. Silakan diulang."

'Apa?!' Teriakan yang sama, di dalam hati semua yang tidak bersangkutan. Tanggapan yang hanya terus terjadi lagi sejak hitungan pertama. Melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang tunduk pada Kimura Hatoshi tanpa membantah.

"Baik. Camera... Rolling... Action!"

ΠLinDΠ

Terlihat seseorang pemuda dengan surai imitasi warna tanah berlari ketakutan melintasi sebuah taman yang sepi. Rambutnya ikut terbawa pergerakannya yang tampak kalut, berlari dengan sesekali menoleh ke belakang. Hingga sebuah tabrakan keras menghentikan laju kakinya.

BRUKK

Si penabrak segera bangkit, masih dengan ekspresi ketakutannya. Tidak dipedulikan orang yang sudah dihantamnya hingga terlentang di atas tanah berumput. Tetapi orang itu berhasil mencekal tangannya dan menghentikan niatnya untuk berlari lagi.

"Kau... Tidak tahu tanggung jawab," si korban bersurai merah berucap dingin dengan jari yang masih mencengkeram erat lengan si surai coklat.

"M-maaf, m-maafkan aku... T-tapi a-aku sedang buru-buru, tuan. Kumohon l-lepaskan aku..."

"Ada yang sedang mengejarmu?"

Atarashi Natsuma, si surai coklat, terdiam dengan mata membulat.

"A-apa? B-bagaimana anda tahu?"

Belum selesai rasa terkejutnya sebuah seruan keras memanggil namanya terdengar.

"Natsuma...! Dimana kau...?!"

Sang pemuda yang merasa namanya disebut tersentak ketakutan. Dengan naluri alami dia mencoba melepaskan cengkeraman kuat di lengannya, berusaha untuk melarikan diri.

"T-tolong, t-tuan... L-lepaskan aku... Aku harus segera pergi." Pemuda yang berpupil sewarna dengan rambutnya itu memohon dengan ekspresi memelas. Rambut coklatnya sudah kusut ia berantaki dengan satu tangannya yang bebas.

Yang berhelai merah masih menatap penuh selidik pada pemuda di hadapannya. Kentara sekali rasa takut mendalam pada pemuda itu. Serta merta setitik iba muncul dalam hatinya.

"Aku bisa menolongmu."

Atarashi terkejut lagi. Tetapi hanya sebentar karena kepanikan segera melanda akibat teriakan yang kembali mengudara.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Di tengah kekalutannya ia mencoba berpikir. Kemudian setelah beberapa saat tubuhnya tersentak kecil.

"C-cium aku, t-tuan!"

Tak berselang sedetik setelah permintaannya, sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal menyapa permukaan bibirnya yang kering. Hisapan lembut berujung kuat ia rasakan pada bibir bawahnya berkali-kali. Disapu dengan jilatan lidah dengan gerakan sensual untuk kemudian benda tak bertulang itu menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Menjelajah dengan kurang ajarnya pada ruang yang tidak pernah tersentuh selain pasta gigi dan makanan.

Ia hanya bisa terpaku dengan mata membelalak. Merasakan gerakan lidah yang semakin liar dalam mulutnya. Serta kungkungan erat pada pinggangnya yang membuat tubuh mereka menempel mesra.

Hingga ia tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi. Melenguh pelan dengan mata terpejam, ia memilih pasrah. Mengalungkan lengannya pada leher jenjang itu, dan mulai menikmati sesi ciuman pertama baginya.

Tak dipedulikannya lagi keadaan di sekitarnya. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah menyelamatkan diri dan ini cara satu-satunya.

Hanya suara kecipak lidah beradu dengan saliva yang terdengar. Oh, serta suara lenguhan nikmat yang sesekali menyusup ke udara.

"Natsuma...! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Si surai coklat tersentak. Dengan spontan dilepaskannya kalungan lengannya pada leher sosok si pemuda bersurai merah kemudian mendorong orang itu dengan perlahan, tidak mempunyai daya lebih selain itu.

Ia menatap manik merah-emas di hadapannya dengan tatapan sayu. Bibirnya membengkak dengan aliran saliva di ujungnya. Pipinya memerah parah hingga telinga. Hingga kemudian ia sadar kakinya tidak lagi kuat menyangga tubuhnya sendiri. Dengan lemas ia kalungkan lengannya lagi.

"T-tuan, m-masih ada satu lagi. B-bisakah kau b-berpura-pura—" bisikan pelannya terpotong.

"Jangan ganggu kekasihku! Enyah dari sini karena aku tidak ingin kekasihku terusik akibat tindakanmu. Entah siapa kau aku tidak peduli! Pergi dan jangan jadi pengganggu!"

Yang diteriaki merasa marah. Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan ekspresi geram pada sepasang manusia yang masih menempel dengan mesranya.

"Kau...! Dasar tidak tahu malu! Kekasih apa, hah?! Natsuma itu tunanganku! Kau tidak berhak mengaku-ngaku! Kau yang seharusnya pergi! Siapa kau, hah?!"

Si surai merah terkekeh sinis, kemudian melepaskan rengkuhannya pada pinggang 'kekasihnya'. Beranjak mendekati orang tak dikenal yang berseru padanya setelah sebelumnya melepaskan lengan yang melingkar lemah di leher. Membuat si helai coklat berdiri diatas tanah dengan susah payah.

"Siapa aku? Perkenalkan, Akamura Seishou."

Tatapan Akamura jelas meremehkan. Manik dwiwarnanya memindai dengan sorot mengejek pada orang di hadapannya.

"Lihat dirimu. Rambut hitam biasa, mata hitam biasa, hidung lebar, bibir tebal, wajah selalu tertekuk. Bagian mana dari tubuhmu itu yang menunjukkan kau pantas bersamanya? Otot besarmu? Tubuhmu yang tinggi? Ah... Atau... Adik kecilmu yang besar?" Akamura terkekeh anggun sambil menunduk dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Katakan. Bagian mana dari dirimu yang pantas untuk bersaing denganku?" suaranya menajam, diikuti raut wajah serupa. Mata _heterochrome_ nya semakin terlihat dingin tak bersahabat.

Yang merasa dicemooh menggeram kesal. Tangannya mengepal kuat sampai buku jarinya memutih.

"Sialan kau...! Natsuma...! Beritahu dia siapa aku!"

"Kau... Kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Aku bukan lagi tunanganmu! Aku tidak pernah mau denganmu! Orang tuamu yang telah memaksa kita agar bersama! A-akamura-kun adalah kekasihku. Kau sudah melihat bagaimana dia, bukan tandinganmu sama sekali! Jangan kejar-kejar aku lagi. Aku tidak mau...!" Atarashi berseru dengan napas terengah. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah orang itu dengan berani.

"Kau...!"

BUGH! (sfx benda jatuh)

.

.

.

Hening... Suasana benar-benar sunyi senyap. Hembusan udara respirasi bahkan tidak terdengar sama sekali, organ pernapasan tidak diijinkan untuk berfungsi.

"Cut."

Suara Hatoshi yang biasanya lantang kini hanya terdengar dengan volume biasa seperti saat ia bicara. Seluruh makhluk hidup yang berada disitu masih terpaku, mematung dengan mulut menganga. Oh, ada sedikit variasi, rona merah menjalar di pipi. Juga gumaman 'panas... panas... ' hampir di segala tempat.

"Kerja bagus...! Ya ampun... Ini adalah adegan terbaik selama aku menjadi sutradara...!"

Terpecah. Hening yang menguasai lokasi _shooting_ berganti dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari seluruh kru. Termasuk Kiseki no Sedai. Bahkan Murasakibara sampai mengabaikan snacknya.

"Furihata-kun, aktingmu sungguh bagus. Baru kemarin aku memberimu naskah, dan kau sudah menguasainya dengan baik. Ngomong-ngomong... kenapa kau masih berbaring di situ?"

Semuanya segera sadar. Pandangan mereka segera tertuju pada satu objek, Furihata Kouki yang tidak lagi bangkit dari posisi terakhirnya; adegan pingsannya tadi.

"Furihatacchi pingsan beneran, ssu!" Kise berteriak heboh dengan kedua telapak tangan di pipi.

"Hah?" koor semua orang, tercengang dengan mulut terbuka.

"Angkat dia cepat...! Eh, Seijuurou...! Mau kau bawa kemana? _Shooting_ mu belum selesai...!" sang sutradara bertanya dengan tangan mengacung.

"Kau pikir akan kemana, Hatoshi? Olah dengan otak gilamu," Akashi menjawab ketus. Berada dalam gendongan ala pengantinnya, Furihata Kouki yang masih pingsan.

"Hah?" Rahang seluruh yang hadir jatuh bebas, lagi.

"Yah, yah, terserah. Baiklah semuanya...! Istirahat lima belas menit...!"

"Hai'...!" kru menjawab serentak titah dari sutradara.

Sementara lima orang Kiseki no Sedai disana masih di dalam keheningan. Sampai salah satunya buka suara.

"Aku tidak menyangka Akashicchi bisa ciuman seperti itu, ssu," si rambut pirang mengawali sambil mengelus dagu.

"Akashi-kun tampak menghayati perannya. Juga, dia tampak sangat peduli dengan Furihata-kun," sahut si surai biru muda sambil memutar-mutar sedotan minuman vanila milkshakenya.

"Iya, sampai digendong segala. Apa-apaan Akashi itu. Lagipula kenapa lawan mainnya bisa pingsan begitu," Aomine Daiki, berkata sambil memukul-mukulkan gulungan majalahnya pada telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Mungkinkah Furichin pingsan karena kelaparan?" si ungu raksasa ikut menimpali, masih dengan snack di tangan.

"Apa mungkin Akashi menaruh hati pada lawan mainnya itu, nanodayo?"

Reflek kepala warna-warni itu menoleh pada Midorima.

"Bisa jadi, sih... Kalau begitu apa yang dikatakan ramalanmu itu untuk sagitarius?" pertanyaan Aomine yang mewakili semua orang. Di tengah situasi konyol ini mereka hanya bisa berharap pada ramalan si rambut hijau.

Midorima berdehem sebentar sambil mengangkat sedikit kacamatanya sebelum berucap, "Aku tidak sempat mengetahuinya, nanodayo. Tadi buru-buru kesini. Tapi bukan berarti aku sangat peduli, nanodayo. Hanya sedikit penasaran saja." Sifat tsunderenya keluar lagi, dan semuanya sudah sangat terbiasa.

"Pantas kau tidak membawa item keberuntunganmu, ssu." Semua mengangguk setuju. Si rambut hijau hanya berdehem sekali lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita susul Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko sambil mulai berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya.

"Hey Kurokocchi tunggu, ssu!"

Kise segera menuju ke samping si surai biru muda, merangkul bahunya sambil tertawa-tawa tanpa sebab. Sementara tiga lainnya hanya mengekor di belakang mereka. Dengan _backsound_ kunyahan keripik dari Murasakibara.

TO BE CONTINUE...

 _[side story] Bermenit-menit sebelum pengambilan adegan_

 _Furihata masih berdiri di samping mobil Akashi ketika Mibuchi Reo menghampirinya._

 _"Furihata-chan masih bingung, tidak tahu harus akting bagaimana?"_

 _"Iya, Mibuchi-san. Aku 'kan tidak bisa akting."_

 _"Tapi sudah hafal dialognya?"_

 _"S-sudah..."_

 _"Haha. Akan ada adegan ciuman, ne?"_

 _"I-iya, aku harus bagaimana?"_

 _"Kalau begitu, seperti ini. Kau harus sungguh-sungguh hafal dialognya. Jangan gugup berlebihan, atau aktingmu akan rusak dan kau disuruh untuk mengulangnya terus. Nah, kau tidak mau 'kan, kalau disuruh ciuman terus sama Sei-chan?"_

 _Furihata mengangguk._

 _"Lalu, bayangkan saja kalau ada Sei-chan yang mengancammu pakai gunting, untuk menembus lehermu, jika kau tidak bisa akting dengan baik. Oke?"_

 _Furihata mengangguk lagi._

 _"Nah, sekarang kau bisa akting dengan bagus! Ingat, jangan gugup! Gunting Sei-chan ada di belakang lehermu jika kau gugup..."_

 _Furihata mengangguk semangat._

 _"Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik, Mibuchi-san. Arigatou!"_

 _Begitulah... Furihata bermain dengan imajinasinya saat memainkan perannya tadi. Dan benar saja, hasilnya sungguh diluar dugaan (Furihata membayangkan saat akting ia lari ketakutan, ada Akashi mengejarnya sambil melemparinya gunting)._

 _Mibuchi Reo menonton sambil terkekeh di belakang sana._

TO BE CONTINUE... Beneran

Muehehehe... Terima kasih buat reviewnya kemarin, loh... Saya senaaaaang sekali...! Review dari kalian memberi semangat pada saya buat cepet2 lanjutin ini fanfic! Semoga aja nggak ada mood downer (?) bertebaran di sekeliling saya #amin #tebarjimat

Oke, segitu aja. Sekarang saatnya...

Balasan review...!

Guest: ne, terima kasih reviewnya~ ini udah apdet... Oh ya, Kouki tu nggak bego kok, kurang diajarin sama akang Sei ajahh~ #ditampol

chocolate-box: eh, Furi jangan diculik... Dia ada yang punya loh~ wkwk makasih reviewnya~ ne, di chap ini udah saya buka selebar-lebarnya peran Kouki, jdi gk ada penasaran lagi, 'kan? Oh ya, makasih juga buat semangatnya~ dan kamu bleh manggil saya linlin kok, malah saya seneng

Love SeiKouki: ne, makasih reviewnya~ kamu gemes? Masa'? #ditampar oke, biar tbc-nya gk cpet muncul, bacanya pelan2 aja, dihayatin gitu perasaannya Sei sama Kouki #dilemparkekutubutara

Vanessa28: eh, langganan ff bayar loh~ #nggakding ne, arigatou reviewnya~ saya akan usahain semangat terus nempel sama saya

Oh ya, ada yang mau minta apdet cepet? Saya akan bener-bener usahain loh~ #modus eh bukan ding, ini namanya usaha... Ya 'kan, 'kan?

YOSH! Arigatou! Ketemu lagi di chapie selanjutnya ya...!

#bow


	4. Chapter 4

An AkaFuri Fanfiction!

SeiKou Imagine!

A stupid story

By

A stupid brain!

LinD Present

.

THE DRAMA

.

Romance, drama, comfort

.

T (teen)

.

Multichapter

.

©Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

Summary: Furihata Kouki terhadap Akashi Seijuurou dari perias wajah, lawan main, asisten pribadi, teman, kekasih, sampai pendamping hidup!

.

Warn: Typo(s) like an amoeba, OOC, OC, blurr story line, Boyslove! AU!

Siapin tissue yach...! Bukan! Bukan karena ceritanya sedih, kok! Tapi ngebosenin :) siapa tahu kalian ngantuk sampe mata berair... hehe

Enjoy this story, LeChi!

.

CHAPTER 4

Pagi yang cerah, secerah suasana hati Kimura Hatoshi. Sejak lima menit yang lalu ia tidak pernah berhenti tertawa-tawa, memenuhi ruangan pribadinya sendiri dengan suara lantangnya.

Akashi mendengus jengah melihat sutradaranya yang gila. Bukan gila sungguhan, sebenarnya. Tetapi kelakuannya bahkan melebihi ketidakwarasan orang sinting betulan.

"Kau sudah lihat episodemu yang itu, Seijuurou? Saat kau ciuman dengan Kouki? Hahaha, ya ampun... Aku sungguh tidak menyangka ini akan terjadi. Awalnya aku memasukkannya dalam dramamu karena aku tertarik dengan ekspresinya. Juga karena aku ingin ganti suasana, semacam selingan. Tapi tapi... Hahaha...! Kau percaya? Hahaha."

Akashi hanya menatap datar pada Kimura sambil memegang gunting merahnya. Otaknya sudah memberi aba-aba untuk melemparkan benda kesayangannya pada pria paruh baya yang masih tergelak dalam tawa itu. Tetapi ditahannya. Membuat masalah dengan orang kurang sehat malah akan menyulitkan keadaan. Yang waras mengalah, itu pikirnya.

"Aku sudah lihat episode itu. Dan berita televisinya. Aku tidak tahu kau akan segembira ini mengetahui rating dramamu naik. Jangan berlebihan, Hatoshi," tukas Akashi dengan nada tajam di kalimat terakhir.

Himura menghentikan tawanya sebelum menimpali, "Ya, ya, ya. Terserah kau. Yang jelas aku sangat puas dengan hasil kita kali ini. Rating dramamu naik drastis karena Furihata, Seijuurou. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya. Aktingnya juga sungguh bagus, padahal hanya kuberi waktu sehari menghafalkannya. Pada episode berikutnya kau akan beradu akting dengannya lagi. Kira-kira apakah ratingnya akan tambah naik?"

Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Aku tahu ada yang sedang kau rencanakan," ucapnya tepat sasaran. Terbukti dengan ekspresi terkejut yang dibuat-buat tercetak jelas di wajah Kimura.

"Ouh... Kau sangat mengerti aku, Seijuurou. Kau benar. Sudah kubilang tadi, awalnya hanya akan kubuat selingan adeganmu dengan Furihata itu. Tetapi melihat bagaimana reaksi penonton... aku berubah pikiran. Bagaimana jika endingnya kau bersatu dengan Furihata? Akan kubuat seolah-olah sad ending. Aku yakin yang senang akan lebih banyak dari yang sedih."

Akashi mengerti maksud Kimura, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya, "Jadi maksudmu, akhirnya Seishou akan bersama dengan Natsuma, selingkuhannya? Bukankah kau akan membuat Seishou menyesal, Ayumi memaafkannya, dan _ending_ nya mereka bersatu? Lalu _sad ending_ seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

Kimura terdiam sebentar, kemudian terkekeh pelan. "Alurnya yang benar adalah... Akamura tidak menyesal, Akamura terus 'bermain', Hanata sedih dan kacau, Atarashi menghiburnya, Hanata membaik dan rela, Akamura dan Atarashi bersatu. Tara...! Sad plus happy ending, 'kan? Penonton akan dibuat geregetan dengan Hanata yang dihibur oleh orang yang sesungguhnya menghancurkannya, lalu hubungan gelap yang malah bersatu, twist ending!"

"Bagian mana yang kau sebut twist itu, hah?" Kimura yang gila, Akashi sungguh membencinya.

"Begini, Akashi. Bagi penonton normal, yang menjadi fokus itu Hanata. Mereka akan tenggelam dengan kesedihan Hanata. Lalu ditambah selingkuhan kekasihnya yang malah menghiburnya, ketika penonton tahu itu mereka akan semakin dikejutkan. Kemudian saat akhirnya malah Akamura bersatu dengan Atarashi, dan Hanata mengikhlaskannya, penonton akan semakin dibuat gemas. Hanata dengan cintanya yang tulus... sungguh menggetarkan hati, Seijuurou. Nah, bagi penonton tidak normal, bukankah mereka akan senang jika Akamura dan Atarashi bersatu? Kita membaginya sama rata, Seijuurou... Kau tenang saja."

"Aku pergi."

"Aish...! Terserahlah."

Akashi segera keluar dari ruangan Kimura. Bibirnya mengatup erat tanda menahan kesal. Langkahnya lebar-lebar dengan sedikit menghentak.

"Apa-apaan dia mempermainkanku seperti ini. Tunggu pembalasanku, Hatoshi."

SYUUT

JLEB

Pergi dengan memberi peninggalan berupa gunting menancap di pintu berlabel _Director,_ Akashi tampak tidak peduli pada beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Memberikannya mimik ketakutan.

ΠLinDΠ

"Ya ampun Kouki-nii... Kau baru akting segitu saja sudah sakit meriang tujuh hari begini. Bagaimana jika adegan yang lebih ekstrem, hah? Kau akan stroke lalu menyusahkanku?" Furihata mengabaikan Renai yang sedari tadi sibuk memberinya petuah— sekaligus celaan.

"Pingsanmu juga lama sekali. Apa-apaan, dua hari satu malam. Kau itu merepotkanku, Kouki-nii... Cepatlah sembuh dan selesaikan tugasmu di drama itu. Belum selesai kau tinggal-tinggal."

"Ish... Iya, iya! Sudah berhenti mengoceh. Aku akan semakin lama sembuhnya jika kau merecokiku terus... Oh ya, terima kasih seminggu ini kau terus merawatku. Kau itu... sebenarnya baik. Jadilah lebih anggun agar ada yang suka padamu."

"Aku tidak butuh nasihatmu!"

Renai segera memberesi barang-barang yang ia gunakan untuk mengelap tubuh Furihata. Dia bangkit dari ranjang sepupunya lalu segera keluar setelah sebelumnya menggumam 'Istirahatlah' pada si surai coklat.

Furihata tersenyum lebar menghadapi tingkah si pirang. Ia tahu sepupunya itu sangat peduli padanya. Buktinya, si pirang tidak pernah absen merawatnya selama seminggu.

Jadi, setelah ia pingsan waktu itu ia langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit tempat shooting. Ya, sebenarnya masih ada satu adegan, dimana Atarashi pingsan di rumah sakit dengan Akamura yang terus menungguinya hingga ia sadar. Setelah bangun Akamura menawarkan Atarashi untuk tinggal di apartemennya. Maka dari situlah perselingkuhan itu terjadi.

Tetapi pada kenyataannya... Ia malah pingsan betulan. Jadilah adegan diganti dengan Akamura menunggui Atarashi sebentar, kemudian pergi karena ada urusan. Ya... kira-kira seperti itu.

Furihata menghela napas pelan. "Besok aku harus kesana lagi... Aku akan bermain seperti apa lagi? Naskahnya pasti diganti. Apakah akan lebih parah?" Kepala berhelai coklatnya tertunduk lesu. Diliriknya kertas naskah di meja nakas. Lengannya terulur mengambil benda itu kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah di sudut kamar.

"Aku akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin kalau begitu. Agar aku bisa segera bebas dan mencari pekerjaan lain. Aku akan terlepas dengan segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan Akashi-san kemudian hidupku akan normal seperti sedia kala! Benar kata Mibuchi-san... Aku harus melewatinya tanpa kesalahan! Yosh... Semangat...!"

ΠLinDΠ

Akashi berjalan santai namun dengan langkah tegas. Di sekitarnya bertebaran orang-orang dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing, sibuk menyiapkan ini itu untuk shooting hari ini.

Siang yang cerah, masih seperti pagi tadi, di kantor Akashi. Ya, lokasi pengambilan adegan hari ini berada di kantornya sendiri. Tidak banyak spot yang diambil, mungkin hanya ruangan yang disulap seperti ruangan pribadi, koridor, lift, dan dapur. Untuk dapur, Akashi sendiri belum tahu akan digunakan untuk adegan apa.

"Akashicchi...! Kami datang lagi, ssu!"

Si surai merah mengernyitkan dahi. Manik berbeda warnanya memindai seksama pada kawan-kawannya.

"Sedang apa disini? Live premierenya sudah tidak ada, 'kan? Hari ini aku hanya ada scene dengan Hanata Ayumi."

Kise tertawa diikuti decakan dengan seringai dari Aomine.

"Ya ampun... Akashicchi belum tahu, ssu? Kami akan bermain di dramamu, ssu...! Hahaha... Ya ampun aku senang sekali."

"Apa?" Jujur, Akashi terkejut.

"Jangan dengarkan Kise-kun, Akashi-kun. Kami datang hanya ingin melihat aktingmu dengan Furihara-kun lagi," Kuroko menjelaskan maksud sebenarnya mereka ada disini.

Akashi melempar tatapan tajam pada Kise, yang hanya diabaikan karena si pirang sibuk tertawa bersama Aomine.

"Dan menyelidiki sesuatu, nanodayo," Midorima menambahkan, dengan pose jari di dagu. Tangan kanannya menggenggam item keberuntungannya hari ini, sebuah sisir rambut berukiran aneh.

Akashi cuek, hanya melenggang pergi dengan langkah angkuh. "Terserah, yang penting jangan buat keributan di kantorku."

Menjaga image, aktor itu berjalan dengan langkah tegap dan tegas. Apalagi jika di hadapan teman-temannya, ia harus bersikap senormal biasanya. Karenanya, anak tunggal keluarga Akashi itu mengubah langkahnya menjadi cepat tatkala sampai di belokan koridor. Kira-kira beberapa langkah lebar-lebar, ia berhenti. Dibukanya dengan kasar sebuah pintu bercat putih.

"Hatoshi sialan...! Apa maksudmu mengubah-ubah script seenaknya, hah?"

Akashi tiba-tiba terdiam. Hancur ekspresi marahnya tadi, berganti dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Kouki? Kau ada disini? Jadi benar kata Kuroko tadi?" Akashi bersuara, setelah beberapa detik.

"Y-ya, Akashi-san," Furihata menjawab pendek.

"Hahaha. Tenang, Seijuurou. Kemarilah, duduk dulu," ucap Kimura sambil menepuk kursi di sebelahnya.

Akashi hanya diam. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju kursi di samping Furihata, enggan menuruti perintah Kimura.

"Jadi begini. Tadi pagi sudah kuberi tahu padamu, alurnya akan diganti, 'kan? Yah... Sebenarnya endingnya saja. Tapi berhubung Furihata juga tidak ikut seminggu ini, naskahnya kuganti sekalian. Naskahmu yang kemarin itu, buang saja. Kau akan mempelajari naskah baru. Begitu, Akashi."

"Lalu, yang kutahu hari ini aku ada scene dengan Kouki. Scene apa? Naskahnya baru akan kauberi, 'kan? Kau gila kami bisa menghafalkannya dengan cepat? Lagipula apa maksudmu mengundang mereka datang lagi?" Akashi memprotes. Di tangan kirinya bersemayam dengan nyaman gunting merah kesayangannya. Ancaman tidak langsung bagi Kimura Hatoshi.

"Ya ampun... Aku yakin kalian bisa. Ini hanya dialog sederhana, Seijuurou. Kalimat singkat, hanya beberapa kata. Dan aku yakin naskah yang sebelumnya, kau sudah hafal, 'kan? Kau akan tetap memainkannya. Hanya ditambah sedikit dengan ini. Tak sepenuhnya berubah. Tentang teman-temanmu itu, mereka yang memintaku untuk memberi tahu jika kau ada scene dengan Furihata," ujar si sutradara sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Gestur tanda 'hanya sepele' yang diungkapkannya.

Akashi mendengus jengah. "Terserah. Yang penting kau tidak menyusahkan Kouki."

Furihata menatap si surai merah dengan tergagap, "A-aku tidak apa-apa, Akashi-san. K-kekuranganku adalah sifat ceroboh, selebihnya kurasa tidak masalah. Waktu sekolah dulu, hafalanku paling baik diantara teman-temanku. Akashi-san tak perlu cemas akan kususahkan."

Akashi memandang Furihata. "Kau sudah sembuh?"

Furihata mengangguk kecil. "Ya, terima kasih sudah peduli padaku."

Si merah hanya diam. Ditolehkannya wajahnya pada Kimura yang tidak lagi bersuara. Yang ternyata malah tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas memandangi interaksinya dengan si coklat.

"Oh, Seijuurou sangat peduli padamu, Furihata-kun. Bahkan yang membawamu ke rumah sakit itu dia. Eh, maksudku menggendongmu. Hahaha."

"A-apa?!" Furihata terkejut setengah mati.

"Ck! Aku hanya kasihan karena kalian malah memandanginya saja tanpa berniat menolong," Akashi tampak berkilah— dimata Kimura.

"B-benar Akashi-san yang me-menggendongku ke rumah sakit? Maaf sudah merepotkan, dan... terima kasih," Furihata berkata sambil menunduk dan memilin ujung kemejanya sendiri.

"Hm, tidak masalah," Akashi menjawab singkat.

"Nah, sudah sudah. Ini naskah kalian. Silakan dibaca dulu." Kimura menyerahkan kertas script pada mereka.

Akashi segera menerimanya. Ia membaca dengan cepat.

"Jadi kau membuat Natsuma jadi Office Boy disini, lalu dia dan Seishou menjalin hubungan?" Akashi mengonfirmasi.

"Tepat sekali! Kita akan lihat bagaimana reaksi penonton, Seijuurou."

Akashi kembali membaca naskah itu, begitu pula dengan Furihata.

"T-tunggu..."

Akashi dan Kimura menoleh pada Furihata. Memperlihatkan pemandangan raut wajah si coklat yang kebingungan.

"I-ini... B-benarkah akhirnya kami bersatu? M-maksudku, Akamura dan Atarashi?"

Kimura tertawa pelan. "Ya, sekali-kali aku ingin membuat ending yang seperti ini, Furihata. Tidak selamanya dalam drama romantis kedua pemain utamanya bersatu, 'kan? Yang seperti ini malah akan terkesan istimewa, tidak biasa. Aku cukup yakin rating drama kita akan semakin naik. Apalagi kau yang memainkannya."

Furihata merona. Memilih untuk menyembunyikan semburat merah di pipi itu, dia kembali sibuk membaca script.

"Baiklah... Mari kita mulai shooting hari ini. Oh ya, mana Mibuchi Reo?"

"Pergi sebentar mengambil motorku."

"Mobilmu kemana? Mobil yang lain?"

"Aku sedang malas pakai mobil."

Akashi berdiri dari kursinya. Tatapan matanya tertuju pada Furihata. "Kita latihan sebentar di ruanganku," katanya.

Furihata menunjukkan raut tidak mengertinya lagi.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja Furihata-kun."

Furihata mengangguk meski tidak paham. Ia mengikuti langkah Akashi yang sudah terlebih dahulu menuju pintu.

Hening, walau pun tidak benar-benar tanpa suara. Suara ketukan sepatu mereka yang bergesekan dengan lantai merupakan satu-satunya yang bisa didengar.

Furihata masih berjarak dua meter di belakang Akashi ketika pemain Akamura itu membuka sebuah pintu. Si surai coklat berhenti sebentar, setelahnya mengikuti jejak Akashi yang sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Duduklah. Kita mulai latihannya."

Furihata mengangguk. Ia mengambil tempat berseberangan dengan Akashi. Ditariknya sebuah napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

Ia sudah pernah berlatih dengan Akashi sebelumnya, saat pertama kali shooting, di mobil si aktor bersurai merah ketika akan berangkat ke lokasi. Hari itu Akashi menjemputnya, seperti yang dikatakan Kimura.

Dan ternyata tidak sulit, ia sudah menghafalkannya dengan baik. Lagipula ternyata Akashi tidak semenyeramkan apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini. Aktor itu bahkan mengajarinya bagaimana mimik wajah yang bagus dan sesuai dengan dialog, perasaan, dan situasi.

Dan ia cukup yakin bisa melakukannya lagi.

"Apa?! M-mengantarkan kopi ke ruang presdir... A-akamura S-seishou?"

ΠLinDΠ

"Apa?! M-mengantarkan kopi ke ruang presdir... A-akamura S-seishou?" Atarashi terkaget-kaget. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka takdir begitu kejam mempermainkannya. Presdir di tempatnya bekerja... adalah Akamura Seishou? Yang rambutnya merah dan matanya berlainan warna itu? Yang telah seenaknya ia minta untuk menciumnya?

Mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti?

"Iya, kenapa kau kaget begitu? Aneh. Ya sudah, aku masih harus menyelesaikan koridor dulu. Sana cepat kau antarkan."

Orang yang memberi Atarashi perintah segera melenggang pergi dari dapur. Sementara yang ditinggalkan masih mematung, antara mau dan tidak mau. Seperti ketika ia harus memilih; tinggal di bumi seorang diri dengan dikelilingi kawanan zombie atau menetap di luar angkasa dengan oksigen berlimpah ruah.

Ia harus bagaimana? Sama-sama mati. Mati dimakan atau mati kelaparan.

"Huft... Ya sudahlah. Semoga presdir tidak mengenaliku."

Akhirnya dia memilih untuk tetap pergi ke ruang bossnya, membawa nampan kecil dengan sebuah cangkir kopi di atasnya. Sepanjang perjalanan yang terasa jauh itu, langkahnya gemetar dan jelas dipaksakan.

Atarashi menghela napas pelan. Terus mengulanginya beberapa kali sambil menggumamkan kata-kata penyemangat bagi dirinya sendiri. Dengan seulas senyum ia mengetuk pintu.

DEG DEG DEG

Diiringi jantungnya yang berdegup kencang ia menunggu dengan cemas.

"Masuk."

Astaga suara itu... Atarashi ingin pingsan lagi. Dan akan butuh waktu lama baginya menenangkan diri.

Tetapi tidak sempat. Pintu di hadapannya buru-buru terbuka. Memperlihatkan tubuh tegap berbalut jas mewah dengan ekspresi... terkejut.

Mimik si surai coklat berubah panik. Permukaan kopi yang dibawanya berguncang pelan akibat tubuh si pemegang yang gemetar. Atarashi Natsuma panik tingkat maksimal!

"Kau... Atarashi Natsuma? Benar?" Akamura mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Eh? B-b-benar, Akamura-sama..." Atarashi kelimpungan dengan jantung kembang-kempis tidak karuan.

"Masuklah. Taruh kopinya di mejaku," Akamura memberikan titahnya.

Atarashi melaksanakannya tanpa kata. Dengan kikuk dia mulai melangkah menuju meja si presdir muda. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian dia meletakkan secangkir kopi itu di sana.

BLAM (sfx pintu ditutup)

Atarashi tersentak kaget. Ia spontan membalikkan badannya. Memenuhi pandangannya sendiri dengan Akamura yang menghampirinya beserta seringai tampan terpoles di wajah.

"Aku menemukanmu, Natsuma."

Akamura Seishou, dengan senyuman licik, berjarak sepuluh senti, kedua lengan mengungkung posesif, merupakan tanda yang tidak baik. Atarashi Natsuma mulai menyadarinya saat itu.

"Kau milikku."

Ciuman yang seminggu kemarin itu... Atarashi merasakannya lagi. Bahkan lebih parah.

ΠLinDΠ

Furihata Kouki menghela banyak-banyak napas lega. Akhirnya... Setelah sekian lama ia melakukan adegan demi adegan bersama Akashi, drama itu selesai juga. Drama tergila sepanjang masa, menurut Renai. Karena mana mungkin Furihata bisa menyebutnya demikian, kalau menonton televisi saja ia tidak pernah.

Tetapi bagus juga, Furihata jadi tidak perlu berblushing ria jika menontonnya. Melakoni tiap adegannya saja rasanya jantung, wajah, tubuh, dan dirinya, sudah tidak dapat terkontrol lagi. Beruntung otaknya masih sedikit berjalan, jadi ia tidak perlu mengulang-ulang terus karena lupa dialog.

Sudah berlalu seminggu setelah shooting drama itu selesai. Dan selama itu yang dilakukan Furihata hanya bersantai di rumah. Membaca majalah basket, dan berkirim pesan pada teman-temannya lewat ponsel hasil dari aktingnya selama ini. Lumayan juga, Furihata sedikit banyak merasa senang.

Ngomong-ngomong... berarti sudah tujuh hari ini dia tidak bertemu dengan Akashi, ya?

Furihata memukul kepalanya sendiri atas pikiran yang seenaknya melintas di kepalanya. Namun tidak berselang lama ia kembali termenung.

Jadi aktor dan aktris itu seperti ini, ya. Melakukan berbagai aktivitas bersama lawan main tapi bukan bermakna apa-apa. Hanya sekedar akting, pura-pura.

Furihata mengingat-ingat. Dia dan Akashi itu awalnya tidak saling kenal, lalu dia menjadi penata rias dadakan si aktor berambut merah itu, kemudian menjadi lawan mainnya.

Sudah berapa kali Akashi menciumnya di drama itu? Tiga kali? Lima kali? Sepuluh kali? Furihata tidak ingat. Yang pasti sudah banyak kali dia bertemu bibir dengan si aktor emperor itu. Dan kebanyakan adalah ciuman tidak biasa. Maksudnya, french kiss.

Furihata ingat daratan lagi. Kini dia tidak sekedar memukul kepalanya, tapi menjedukkannya ke tembok. Berharap dia bisa lupa ingatan dan tidak usah memikirkannya lagi.

Drrt drrt (sfx getar ponsel)

"Hm? Siapa sms malam-malam?"

Furihata segera memeriksa benda elektronik itu. Ada sebuah pesan, dari nomor tidak dikenal.

"Furihata Kouki, aku akan menjemputmu besok pagi. Kenakanlah pakaian yang kukirimkan padamu dan dandanlah yang bagus. Tidak ada bantahan atau pun penolakan. Selamat malam...," ucap si coklat menyuarakan pesan yang baru ia terima. Setelahnya ia terdiam bingung.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Pakaian yang mana?" Furihata asyik menggumam.

TING TONG TING TONG (sfx bel rumah)

"Siapa malam-malam begini datang ke rumah? Apa paman dan bibi? Tapi 'kan mereka pulang seminggu lagi." Lagi-lagi ia sibuk menggumam.

Namun akibat rasa penasaran, tanpa membuang waktu Furihata segera turun. Cepat-cepat dia mencapai pintu dan membukanya. Nampak seseorang berperawakan tinggi dengan pakaian serba hitam berdiri di luar sambil memegang sebuah bingkisan. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena memakai topeng, dan selalu menunduk.

Kurir pengantar barang? Bentuknya aneh sekali? Jangan-jangan penjahat? Terus, bingkisan ini isinya bom?

Pemuda berjuluk ordinary itu memilih untuk segera mengenyahkan pikiran negatifnya. Diterimanya uluran benda itu, kemudian cepat-cepat menutup pintunya. Rupanya pikiran negatifnya tadi berubah menjadi; aku harus segera menutup pintu agar orang ini tidak sempat menusukku dengan pisau atau menerobos masuk.

Begitulah, Furihata dan ketakutannya.

Setelah mengunci pintu dan memastikan seluruh jendela tertutup dengan benar, ia bergegas lari ke kamarnya di lantai atas. Suara debuman keras akibat gesekan kakinya dengan undakan kayu tangga tidak ia indahkan. Pun kemungkinan kemarahan Renai, yang entah sudah tidur atau belum.

Sesampainya di kamar dan mengunci pintu, Furihata langsung duduk di kasurnya. Diamati sejenak benda itu. Bungkusnya hitam, dan terdapat sebuah pita merah yang sepertinya disimpul dengan asal. Tidak niat sekali pengirimnya, itu yang terlintas spontan di otak.

Akhirnya ia memilih untuk segera membukanya.

Sebuah jas mewah berwarna biru tua, celana bahan berwarna senada, sebuah dasi merah garis-garis, dan sepotong kemeja putih.

Mau diapakan pakaian ini? Untuk apa?

Drrt drrt (sfx getar ponsel)

Furihata mengabaikan kiriman aneh itu sejenak, lalu memeriksa pesan baru di ponselnya, menyuarakannya lagi.

"Kau sudah terima pakaiannya? Kenakan itu besok. Jam delapan kau harus sudah siap. Tidak ada bantahan atau penolakan. Selamat tidur..."

Furihata mulai paham. Jadi, si pengirim pesan inilah yang memberikannya bingkisan berisi pakaian tersebut. Tetapi... siapa orangnya? Lebih lagi, kenapa? Apa alasannya?

"Huft..."

Furihata merebahkan tubuhnya. Memikirkan masalah ini membuatnya mengantuk. Perlahan kelopak matanya turun, tidak tahan menahan rasa ingin tidurnya lagi.

Tetapi tiba-tiba matanya tidak jadi terpejam. Malah terbelalak lebar.

"T-tunggu dulu... Kalimat itu... Tidak ada bantahan atau penolakan? M-mungkinkah... Akashi-san? Hah? T-tapi apa iya? Untuk apa?"

"Hah? Akashi-san? Iya apa bukan, ya..."

"Ish... Tapi mana mungkin Akashi-san mau mengajakku pergi. Buat apa? Diajak main dramanya lagi? Tidak mau..."

"Tapi tapi... Bisa jadi, sih..."

"Akashi-san, ya..."

Tapi...

Apa iya...

Mungkinkah...

Bisa jadi...

Terus menerus seperti itu hingga ia menyebrang ke alam mimpi. Benar-benar tidak dapat menahan kantuknya lebih lama. Lagi.

ΠLinDΠ

Percaya takdir di tangan Tuhan? Furihata Kouki percaya. Sangat-sangat percaya. Setidaknya dulu.

Sebelum Akashi datang dalam kehidupannya.

Jadi, setelah pergulatan batin yang cukup panjang tadi malam, pada akhirnya Furihata mengetahui kebenarannya pagi ini. Ya, kebenaran yang ia pertanyakan. Dan jawabannya adalah... iya.

Akashi lah yang mengirimnya pesan dan bingkisan. Tuan muda itulah yang menjemputnya pagi ini. Berdiri dengan pose absolutnya; tangan kiri di saku celana dan tangan kanan memegang gunting. Dengan aura kekuasaan yang menyerbak di udara.

"Kau sudah siap, rupanya. Pakaian itu lumayan cocok untukmu."

"I-iya...," si coklat menjawab singkat.

"Ayo."

"K-kemana?" tanyanya tergagap, seperti biasa.

"Ke kantorku."

Akashi membukakan pintu untuk Furihata.

"Masuklah."

Furihata terpana akan tingkah si emperor. Apalagi saat melihat aktor itu kini mengusap tengkuknya sendiri.

"Cepatlah."

Akashi mendahului masuk ke mobil, setelahnya membuka jendela mobilnya lebar-lebar. Manik merah-emasnya menatap ke luar, entah apa yang ia perhatikan.

Furihata tersenyum lebar. Dengan langkah riang ia menyusul ke dalam mobil. Duduk di samping si tuan mobil yang masih memandang ke luar jendela.

"Hihihi. Akashi-san salah tingkah, ya?"

"Apa? Tidak."

"Iya, buktinya Akashi-san tidak mau memandangku."

Akashi menoleh cepat. Ditatapnya intens Furihata yang senyum lebarnya luntur perlahan-lahan.

"Kau suka saat kupandang?"

"A-apa?" Gantian si pemuda ordinary yang salah tingkah.

"Kau suka saat aku memandangmu seperti ini?"

"A-apa maksud Akashi-san?"

Akashi bungkam, memilih untuk segera menjalankan mobilnya. Melirik sebentar pada Furihata yang kini mengalihkan penglihatannya ke luar, ia mulai fokus lagi menatap ke jalanan. Membiarkan keheningan berkuasa di tengah kelinglungan Furihata.

ΠLinDΠ

Furihata Kouki mempercayai segenap hati, jiwa, dan raganya, bahwa takdir berada dalam kekuasaan penuh dan mutlak Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Tetapi itu dulu.

Dulu... sekali sebelum hidupnya kedatangan Akashi Seijuurou.

Karena yang ia herankan sekarang adalah...

"Apakah takdirku ini berada di tangan Akashi-san?"

"Mengapa selalu Akashi-san yang menentukan bagaimana aku?"

"Mengapa Akashi-san selalu mengikutcampurkan aku dalam kehidupannya?"

"Apa dia memiliki dendam masa lalu padaku?"

Nyatanya tidak mungkin Furihata berbicara selancar itu di hadapan Akashi. Dia hanya bisa mengungkapkannya secara sembunyi, sendirian. Di depan cermin toilet kantor Akashi.

Peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi itu... sungguh membuatnya terguncang.

Saat Akashi mengatakan pada semua karyawan kantornya; "Perkenalkan, Furihata Kouki. Asisten pribadiku mulai sekarang. Aku yakin kalian sudah tahu dia dari televisi, jadi berbaik-baiklah dengannya. Tidak ada bantahan, penolakan, atau apapun yang menunjukkan ketidaksukaan kalian. Mulai hari ini bukan ayah lagi yang memimpin perusahaan. Jadi, turuti perintahku, karena Akashi Seijuurou adalah sinonim dari mutlak, absolut. Mengerti?!"

Hafalan Furihata memang baik. Sangat... baik. Ia bahkan mengingat kata demi kata yang Akashi ucapkan. Juga mimik wajahnya yang menjadi lebih menyeramkan sejak terakhir kali ia lihat. Dan sebuah gunting di masing-masing jarinya. Oh, jangan lupakan penutupnya juga. Seulas senyum asimetris ditambah atraksi gunting.

Furihata... ketakutan. Sangat.

"B-bagaimana ini... A-asisten pribadi apa? Mengapa? Ugh... Aku ingin sekali menangis. Bukan. Aku ingin menjerit...! T-tapi kalau aku memecahkan cermin ini, aku harus menggantinya. Mahal..."

TOK TOK TOK (sfx ketukan pintu)

Furihata memalingkan wajah ke sumber suara.

"Kouki... Kau disitu? Cepat keluar."

Gawat! Suara Akashi! Alarm imajiner tanda bahaya berbunyi nyaring di telinga Furihata.

"T-tidak ada— ups!"

Furihata Kouki dan kelambanannya.

"Bodoh. Cepat buka pintunya, atau kudobrak!"

Si surai coklat gelagapan.

"J-jangan! Jangan didobrak! Nanti harus ganti yang baru, mahal Akashi-san..."

Nampaknya pemuda satu ini akan menjadi mahasiswa ngekos paling kaya jika dia kuliah.

"A-akan kubuka!"

Akhirnya yang di dalam memilih membukakan pintu. Menampilkan figur Akashi Seijuurou dengan aura kekuasaan yang pekat. Sang emperor... Ugh. Furihata ingin menjerit.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Akashi.

"T-tidak... Aku hanya mengantuk. A-aku menguap terus dari tadi." Jawaban yang cukup briliant dibandingkan dengan alasan klise seperti; kelilipan.

"Ikut aku ke ruanganku. Akan kuberi tahu apa saja tugas-tugasmu."

"Hai', Akashi-sama."

Furihata mengekor dibelakang sang emperor yang kini menjadi presdir itu. Ia menatap punggung Akashi. Lalu memindai dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

Sama saja dengannya. Tinggi mereka bahkan tidak terpaut jauh, hanya tiga senti, mungkin.

Ya, tetapi tidak dengan auranya! Aura yang sungguh berbeda dengan Furihata.

Si coklat menunduk lesu. Jiwa percaya dirinya mengkeret perlahan-lahan.

"Hei."

"A-ada apa?!"

Akashi memberi tatapan menusuk pada Furihata yang terkaget-kaget. Pemuda chihuahua itu melamun hingga melewati ruangannya. Kebablasan.

"Kau terlalu jauh."

"Eh?"

Furihata balik badan. Tampak Akashi yang berdiri di depan sebuah pintu dengan tangan bersedekap.

"M-maaf Akashi-sama... S-saya..."

"Cepat masuk."

"I-iya!"

"Nah... Mulai sekarang aku akan fokus mengurus perusahaan ayahku. Sebelumnya aku berniat menjadikan Reo sebagai asistenku, tapi entah mengapa dia malah menganjurkanmu. Aku setuju saja. Kita juga sudah lumayan dekat."

Pernyataan to the point Akashi benar-benar memporak-porandakan mental Furihata.

"T-tapi s-saya bahkan belum mengatakan setuju...," cicitnya takut-takut.

"Kau setuju."

"A-apa?"

Akashi melipat jemari di bawah dagu. "Aku yakin cepat atau lambat kau akan membutuhkan uang. Dan kata Hatoshi, kau tidak pernah bertahan bekerja di suatu tempat dalam waktu lama karena kecerobohanmu."

Furihata megap-megap antara harus merasa takjub atau tertekan.

"T-tapi..."

"Kau mulai bekerja besok."

"Eung..."

"Kau harus tinggal di rumahku."

"..."

"Untuk tugas-tugasmu, setelah kupikir lagi sebaiknya kusampaikan saat kita sudah sampai di rumah saja."

"..."

"Kouki... Aku akan berusaha mempertahankanmu."

"..."

"Maksudku di sisiku. Bukan. Maksudku... Mempertahankanmu untuk bekerja lebih lama bersamaku."

"..."

"Pulanglah dan kemasi barang-barangmu. Besok kujemput."

Furihata Kouki dan takdir barunya yang mulai ia ragukan tidak lagi berada di tangan Tuhan.

Tetapi di tangan Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kouki... Kau pingsan?"

[...]

TO BE CONTINUE...

Yo! Sekarang udh dimulai babak barunya... Adakah yg menunggu fanfic ini? Nggak? #pundung Sebenernya rencananya chapter ini mau saya bagi jadi 2 chapie, tapi kok bingung motongnya di sebelah mana... ya udah saya post sekalian. Panjang kah? Ngebosenin kah? Sumimasen~ #bungkuk

Okelah... saya mau ucapin...

ARIGATOU!

Review kalian selalu memberi semangat bagi saya! Terima kasih...

Untuk review saya nggak bisa bales satu-satu dulu, ya... Maaf~

See you next chapter! #bow


End file.
